Attraction is a Dangerous Thing
by HsmZanessaFansite
Summary: A group of one-shots of when Troy Bolton & Gabriella Montez can't seem to keep their hands off of each other due to their sexual attraction for one another even though there are times when they probably should. Rated M for sexual content.
1. Mr Bolton,,,I'm Attracted to You

**Surprise! Who missed me? Yes, I am writing something on here. Haven't in so long but I have an idea that I can really only see Troy & Gabriella as the characters. Now, I have to warn you – this isn't a permanent return to Fanfiction so please hold back from asking if I am going to finish any of the stories that I have unfinished – maybe in the future as novels (but we'll see about that). **

**Before I get into what this one-shot, two-shot, three-shot, or four-shot (all up to you) is about, I wanted to give you and update on what's been going on with me as I know many are wondering since I have taken "Love in the Game" off Fanfiction. I am still working on getting "Love in the Game" published so you all will get it back but in physical form! And in a better content. I know many of you wish I kept in on here but it was a choice that I had to make. I'm also working on something else that I hope I'll be able to announce in the upcoming months (I also ask many writers to keep an out on your messages because you may be getting one from me). All of you can keep up to date with what's happening by following me on my public Facebook page, Twitter page, and Instagram page – all links are on my Fanfiction writers. Thank you and I hope you all still understand!**

 **NOW to the exciting part of this. A new story! Actually, it's multiple stories. I have thought about this for the last few weeks and again like I said, I can only see Troy & Gabriella as the main characters. The plan is of four One-Shots so you will be getting four stories from me. Each story is going to take the Rated M approach, for sexual content, so I must warn you that if you are uncomfortable with these type of stories or scenes, you may not want to read as it will mostly be that type throughout each story. I must also say that this is really my first time doing this type of story so bear with me. It might get better each story. I'm very excited to share these stories with you as they have been on mind quite a bit! So sit back and relax, and enjoy the story (or stories depending how this one goes).**

First Story's Synopsis – It started out like any other day for young Health professor, Troy Bolton. Sitting in his office preparing his lectures for his future classes. Until there was a knock on his door and enters one of his students, Gabriella Montez, who has a question about attraction and sex. Will it still be just like any other day? Or will something be different?

* * *

 **Mr. Bolton…I'm Attracted to You**

Troy Bolton, 27 years old, is sitting in his office chair behind his desk with pen in hand as he reads over the papers on his desk. For the last year and a half, Troy has been teaching at Clark University as a Health professor. His class focuses on multiple health topics: heart disease, nutrition, substance abuse, sexual health, and so on.

Sexual health is the current topic that Troy is focusing on in his class. Understandably so, he understands how the topic can be awkward for some of his students to talk about in class especially for his female students as he is a male teacher. He tries his hardest to make sure that all students are comfortable during his lectures and he takes his lectures slow & goes in great detail about each topic.

Troy places his pen down and leans back into his chair and sighs remembering during one of his classes that early morning where he spoke about attraction and sex. He couldn't help but notice that all the females looking at him with full interest. Yes, even though it can be uncomfortable for his female students, it can be more uncomfortable for him being a male teacher: a good looking male teacher – with his shaggy brown hair, ocean blue eyes, strong jaw, and muscular physique.

He knows he's been lucky with the looks he was given but he never uses them to his advantage unless it's to make sure that his female students are listening and understanding the topics so they do well on his exams and projects. That's who he is. He cares about his students. Always has been caring for others and that just adds to why everyone likes Troy Bolton and why all the females, including his students, want to date him.

But he has a rule: Never Date a Student.

Even if you are dangerously attracted to one of them. Troy closes his eyes as he thinks of that one student. She's his number 1 student. Gets all A's on his exams and projects. The one student that neither looks comfortable or uncomfortable but shy when it came to his lecture that morning. He remembers the way she bit her lower lip and blushed every time he mentioned the word "sex" or "attraction" and when she looked away after noticing his eyes on her once, then never looked back up for the rest of class until it was time leave.

He wished that she looked up more times in class. She has the most beautiful dark chocolate eyes he has ever seen, her long black wavy hair lies perfectly over her shoulders, and she has high rosy cheekbones that complements her plump lips. _Her plump kissable lips_. Troy opens his eyes and groans knowing he shouldn't be thinking about one of his students like he is with _her_.

 _Her_ has as a name. A beautiful name. And that name is….

Troy's thoughts are interrupted when he hears a knocking sound on his office's door.

He sits up in his chair and clears his throat before speaking up, "Come in."

The door opens slowly and the sweetest voice he has ever heard speaks, "Hi Mr. Bolton."

He looks up and there she was. Standing at the doorway of his office with her hand still holding the door knob and holding her purse close to her. Biting her lower lip as she's giving off a shy vibe as she is looking right at him with those eyes that he was just thinking about not even five seconds ago.

"Ms. Montez," he speaks with a low authority voice, "how may I help you?"

"I…umm," still biting her lip as she brings her right hand up to her hair to push a strand behind her ear, "I had a question about today's lecture. I was wondering if I could ask you. If now isn't a good time, I can always come back another time."

Troy can't help but smile, "Take a seat, Ms. Montez. I was just looking over some things for next class. I can always use a distraction."

 _Distraction_. Troy inwardly groaned at the word he just used.

"Thank you," she says as she closes the door before walking over the sit down in the chair in front of Troy's desk.

Placing her purse on the floor next to her, she looks up and sees him looking at her and as she's about to open her mouth, he beats her to it, "So what can I help you with? What's your question? Which might I add that I'm surprised you have one because you're always on top with the lectures and classes."

"I try to be," she shyly shrugs her shoulders, "I'm not sure if this is really a question from the class or just something I questioned after the lecture."

"Ok," Troy can tell that she's a little uncomfortable with the question and he leans forward to place his arms on his desk, "Ms. Montez, please ask. There's no need to be uncomfortable with whatever it may be. We're both adults here and I will answer it at the best of my ability."

"Umm…ok," she looks down for a second as she laces her two hands together and then looks back up at him, "What is it that determines who we are sexually attracted to?"

Troy's eyes widen slightly as he feels the room's temperature rise a little and he sits back in his chair and their eyes connect before he clears his throat, "Well…there are multiple things that can help determine who we are sexually attracted to."

"And those are?" she bites her lip as her cheeks redden slightly.

"Well," Troy pauses before he thinks about the question, "it can be based on how the other person looks, touches, and smells. It's a chemical reaction when it comes to smell. It is said that people can sense someone's pheromones which is a type of scent-bearing chemical. Others can be how someone dresses like one researcher found that men tend to find women who wear red clothing more attracted than any other…"

He stops speaking as he notices Ms. Montez looking down at her clothes and he takes one look over at her clothes and notices the same thing. She's wearing red. _Ah…shit._ _A sexy red._ A red that is complementing her exotic skin tone. The temperature in the rooms rises some more as she raises her eyes back up and they connect their eyes once more. Troy clears his throat.

"Are there more?" she speaks in a whisper tone.

"Someone can be sexually attracted to someone who has the kind of personality they like. It's not always about someone's looks even though that's the first thought. Positive personally traits actually increase someone's attraction to the other person's facial attractiveness," Troy softly smiles, "all of these and some others are what helps determines someone's sexual attraction to someone else. It also just depends on the person because not everyone falls under these circumstances."

Ms. Montez nods her head.

"Does that answer your question, Ms. Montez?" she nods her head again, "and is there anything else that I can help answer for you? You know I'm always here especially for one of my brightest students."

"I don't know about brightest," She giggles slightly and shakes her head, "but yes that answers my questions. Thank you, Mr. Bolton."

"Of course."

"I'll see you next class, Mr. Bolton," she gives him a small smile before standing up from the chair and walks over to his office door.

Troy looks to his floor and notices that she forgot to take her purse with her. He stands up from his chair and bends over to grab the bag. Just as she is about to open the door, he speaks out.

"Ms. Montez."

"Yes," without letting go of the doorknob, she turns to look at him.

He walks up to her and holds out her bag for her to grab, "You forget your bag."

"Oh…thank you," she lets go of the doorknob and full turns towards him before grabbing her bag from his hand and their fingers brush each other.

Both bodies freeze. Troy gulps quietly as he can feel his temperature rising. His eyes turn into a smokey gray blue color as he looks into her chocolate eyes. Before he knows it, they drop her bag to the floor and he can feel her hands rest on his chest.

"Mr. Bolton," she whispers softly as she keeps her eyes connected with his.

He huskily whispers, "Yes?"

"…I'm attracted to you."

She takes a step closer to him and leans her face forward pressing her lips to the crease of his neck. His eyes widen slightly as he isn't expecting that but then closes his eyes as her lips slowly move on his neck and her hands rest on his chest. Troy places his hands on her waist.

"Ms. Montez…"

She slowly pulls away from his neck and places her lips near his ear before whispering, "Call me Gabriella."

Gabriella places a kiss on his ear lobe before placing her lips on his jawline near his ear. Troy keeps his eyes closed as her lips move slowly back to his neck. He feels her opening her mouth and letting her tongue gliding over his skin, near his collar bone. He squeezes her waist slightly as he quietly moans. _This is wrong but feels so right_. His eyes open quickly. _This is wrong._

"Gabriella…" Troy reluctantly speaks, "we can't do this."

He feels her lips stop moving and she pulls her head away staring at him with realization in her eyes, "I'm sorry…you're right. This is wrong."

Troy nods his head not knowing what to say.

"It's just – I really am attracted to you. Since the first day of class. I don't know. I've never felt this attraction towards anyone before. But I don't know what came over me. Maybe, you just look really really good in white," she whispers the last part as her cheeks redden and she looks down to avoid his eyes, "Sorry."

"And you look really really good in red," he says and places his fingers under her chin to lift her face to connect their eyes again, "and if this was any other circumstance – believe me, I would not hold back and have any problem continuing."

"I understand," she nods her head and slowly moves her hands down but not off of him as she rests them on his waist near the bottom of his shirt, "but I have a question and you can say no. I completely understand if you do."

"Go ahead."

"Can I have one kiss?" she shyly asks, "Just so I know and I don't have to sit in class wondering. I promise one kiss and that's it, I won't bother you again unless it has to do with class."

"One kiss?"

"Yes," she moves her hands up and rests them on his shoulders.

Troy thinks to himself and looks in her chocolate eyes seeing innocence in her question. _It's one kiss. Finally get to know what those kissable plump lips tastes like. What can it hurt?_ He moves the hand that he has left on her waist and moves it to the back of her pulling her closer to him so their chests are touching. He then moves his other hand that's on her chin up to her cheek. Slowly rubs her cheek with his thumb and watches her eyes close. _Here it goes. One kiss._

He looks down at her lips that are slightly open. Troy closes his eyes and leans down to connect their lips together. Their lips slowly move together. One kiss. Troy moves his hand down to join his other hand around her waist pulling her closer to him, if possible, as Gabriella brings her hands around his neck pulling his face closer to hers and she opens her mouth letting her tongue reach out to lick his lips. He gladly opens his mouth to let her tongue in and the battle begins.

After a few seconds, air was much needed so Gabriella pulls away slowly and Troy rests his forehead on hers as he whispers, "Wow."

"Yeah," she nods her head and opens her eyes before slowly pulling her hands away.

"What are you doing?"

"It was just one kiss. Remember," Gabriella says as she sees Troy open his now dark smoky blue eyes.

"Right. One kiss."

Troy leaves his hands on her waist as he looks at her. _One kiss, Troy. Remember. It was just one kiss._ Gabriella moves her hands to touch his. He shakes his head as they stare at each other intently. She nods her head, understandingly, as she slowly glides her hands up his arms feeling each muscle. Bringing her hands to his shoulders then slowly glides them down his chest resting them there. Troy closes his eyes as feels her hands run down his chest to his abs, over his cotton white shirt. She reaches to the bottom of his shirt and lifts it up slightly and moves one finger underneath followed by her other fingers. She feels the heat of his skin and bites her lower lip. _That's it. Screw the one kiss._

Troy glides his right hand up over Gabriella's shirt, pauses at her breast which causes her to take a breath before he continues moving his hand to the back of her head pulling it close to his and he connects their lips again in a more frenzy-passionate kiss. Gabriella groans slightly as she gets used to the kiss. Troy uses his other hand and body to move her back until her back hits the wall right next to the door and he opens his mouth letting his tongue taste her lips.

She gladly opens her mouth and lets his tongue in her mouth. The battle for dominance begins once again. Gabriella moves her hands over his abs feeling them ripple underneath her touch. She then moves them down to the bottom of his shirt and starts slowly pulling it up. Troy pulls away from her to help her pull his shirt off. Once the shirt is off, he leans forward and attaches his lips to her jawline.

Gabriella runs her hands over his abs and moves them slowly up returning them to the back of his neck, one of her hands to the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. Troy kisses along her jawline before opening his mouth to let his tongue run over her jaw. He moves his lips down to her neck, finding her pulse and starts licking and sucking on the spot. Gabriella moans, leaning her head away to give him more access which he gladly accepts.

"Mmm…ooo…Mr. Bolton," she moans pushing his head closer to her neck.

He smirks against her neck, then moves his lips up to her ear lobe before huskily whispering, "Call me Troy."

He blows in her ear before pulling away from Gabriella. He looks her face over as he slides his right hand over her cheek and moving his thumb along her lips. She opens her eyes giving him a hazy look as she sees him smirking at her and looks at his lips. Five seconds was just too long for his lips to not be on hers. She pulls his head down and reattaches their lips together. Gabriella turns them around so she pushes Troy against the wall which causes a grunt to come out of his throat.

Smirking against his lips, she unattaches them before gliding her lips over his strong jawline. She moves her lips to his neck, letting her tongue out and wetting each soft spot her tongue touches. Troy moans as she continues sliding her tongue down to his chest, running her tongue over his right nipple with her fingers following her lips and tongue causing goosebumps over his body. _God._ Gabriella puts her tongue away and lowers her lips to run them over his _perfect_ six-pack abs. Sucking on them before lowering them to the top of his pants. She looks up at Troy with a smirk on her lips before moving her hands to the belt buckle.

"Mmm…Gabriella," he groans as she releases the belt buckle and throws it on the floor but before she starts to remove the pants, he shakes his head, "Nuh-huh. Not yet."

She looks up at him with confusion in her eyes as she whispers, "Too far?"

"Oh baby…Not far enough. But…" he continues smirking as he brings her back up to him and turns them back around so her back is against the wall and he leans close to her lips, "this is my office and we're going to follow my rules."

"Ok…" she gasps as he attacks her collar bone with his lips again.

He reaches the hand that is still on her waist down to rest it on her thigh before lifting it up to his waist. Gabriella wraps it around his waist and he pushes himself in between her two legs so there is no space between them. She returns her hands to the back of his neck as he continues trailing his lips along her collar bone. Troy moves his other hand to meet with her other thigh bringing that one up to his waist and removes his lips from her collar bone as he glides his hand slowly up her body and places them behind her waist and connects their eyes together.

Troy places a small peck on her lips, "Do you want to know where I have always dreamt of you being?"

"You've dreamt of me?" She bites her lower lip.

"You're not the only one who has an attraction here, beautiful," he smirks as he leans forward taking her lower lip into his mouth before moving his lips to her ear, "every time you bite your lip, it turns me on," he smirks as he feels her tremble as he moves his hand up slowly, "every time you move a strand of your hair to the back of your ear, I wonder what this," he moves his lips down to her neck, "tastes like," Troy moves his other hand to the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifts it up placing his hand under her shirt touching her heated silky skin, "and I definitely always wondered how your smooth silky skin felt under mine."

"God…" Gabriella gasps slowly as he raises his hand to run over her stomach and he continues kissing her neck until she pulls his hair carefully so he's looking at her again, "So where have you always dreamt of me?"

"It'd be better if I just show you," he wraps his arms around her waist and reconnects their lips as he pulls her away from wall, carrying her over to his desk placing her on the edge of it and he removes his hands from her waist and starts roaming her body over her shirt as he pushes himself between her legs, and moves his lips away from her lips, "right here."

Before she can say anything, Troy places his lips back on her neck and she leans her head away from him so he can gain better access. Gabriella moves her fingers down his spine feeling his rippled muscles under her fingers. Troy runs his lips over her collar bone and slowly lowers his lips to the top of her red shirt. He moves his fingers to the top of her shirt and slowly starts unbuttoning. For ever button, he lowers his lips. After removing the top three buttons, he separates the shirt so he can see her lacy red bra.

"God…who knew my straight A student was such a naughty one," Troy moves his lips over her right bra and moves his lips underneath which causes Gabriella to moan.

He moves one of his hands to rest underneath her breast and then continues his mission of taking the rest of the buttons apart. He continues following his lips down her body leaving them on her stomach and Gabriella removes her hands from his body placing her elbows on the desk so she can lean back giving him better access to her stomach.

He glides his hands back up her body, over her skin, as he took off her last button. He slowly pushes the shirt off her shoulders, taking it and throwing it across the room. He takes one look over Gabriella before pulling her back up to him and moving his lips over her chest again. Gabriella moves her right hand to the back of her and takes the clasp off and brings her hands to the front of her sliding the bra off, throwing it the ground.

Troy looks up at her with a smirk on his face as she places her hand on the back of his head and brings his head to her chest. He nods his head against her chest and kisses each one slowly before placing his mouth on her right nipple, nibbling and licking it. Gabriella moans as she continues pushing his head to her. Troy moves from her right breast to her other breast and continues the motion of kissing and licking.

"Oh…my god…Troy," she moans quietly.

Troy smirks as he stops and connects their lips together before pulling away giving her a look with smoky blue eyes, "Be as loud as you want, beautiful. No one is going to hear you but me and I want to hear you."

"Yes sir."

He begins his journey again as he runs his lips over her collar bone, down to her chest spending another few seconds tasting each one again, then down to her stomach with her leaning back against the desk, until he reaches the top of her pants. He takes the zipper of her pants with his teeth and slowly slides it down, moving his hands to top of her pants and slowly slides them down with a little assistance from her. Troy growls when he sees the matching lacy red panties.

"God, you're trying to kill me," he says before placing his lips to the waistband of her panties.

Gabriella moans as she feels his heated breath near her heated center that desperately needs attention. She moves her hand to his hand bringing it to them giving him the motion to take them off. Troy looks up at her and smirks as he removes her hand and leans up to take her lips with his own in a passionate kiss before pulling away.

"Patience, beautiful."

She groans as he moves his lips back down to her heated center and panties. He opens his mouth and uses his teeth to slowly move the red panties down her legs. As he reaches the bottom of her legs, he takes a hold of he right one and starts kissing it up and down. Gabriella closes her eyes as he moves his lips up to her thigh, near her center, and she moans loudly. He nibbles her thigh slightly before moving his lips to meet her center. He blows into it. She tightly closes her eyes as his lips touches her center. He opens his mouth and places his tongue inside, tasting every bit of her before moving one of his fingers inside to meet with his tongue.

"Oh god…" Gabriella moans loudly as he starts pumping with his finger and adding another finger, "Shit…Troy…Right there. Don't stop."

The louder she moans, the faster Troy pumps. He can feel how tight she is and continues pumping as he licks around her center. He looks up her body to her face and feels his tightened jeans tighten more. He has never seen a more beautiful sight. _She's a godsend. And feels so good._

"Troy…shit…I'm going to..."

This causes Troy to stop what he's doing and takes his fingers out, feeling Gabriella hiss against him. He smirks as he kisses back up her body meeting with her lips in a slow-moving kiss. She opens her eyes once she feels his lips on her own. She needs him. Wants him. Gabriella moves her hands down his back, slowly, and reaches them to the waistband of his pants.

"Take these damn pants off."

Troy chuckles in her mouth as he helps her lower his pants. He kicks them off not knowing where they ended up. Not really caring at the moment. He's now left wearing just his boxer briefs. Gabriella moves her hands to the waistband of them and slowly moves them down with the help of Troy's legs. He hisses at the feeling of his hardened length feeling air for the first time that day and then groans when he feels her hand take a hold of it. He moves his lips from hers and attaches them to her neck.

"God…you smell and taste so damn good, beautiful." He opens his mouth letting his tongue out and glides it over her collar bone as he feels her hand wrap around his length and she starts pumping it.

Troy stops kissing her neck and just rests his head on her shoulder as she continues her motions. She stops. She then places her finger to the tip of his length, moaning as she feels her center calling for it to enter her.

"Troy…" she moans, "I need you…Inside…Now."

He pecks her shoulder before pulling his head back and connects their eyes together before leaning down connecting their lips before whispering, "Are you comfortable?"

"Mmm," she moans as she feels his length leaving her hand and touching her center slightly, "Kinda…oh shit…umm."

"Let's get you somewhere more comfortable because baby, you're going to need to be," he whispers huskily as he moves to wrap her legs around his waist again and wraps his own arms around her torso and picks her up, carrying her over the couch that he has in his office.

He lies her down. Gabriella opens her eyes and looks at him standing there, all naked. _Damn, he's sexy._ She reaches her hand out to his. He gives her a smile as he grabs her hand and then slowly lies down, gently, to make sure he doesn't crush her. He takes both of her hands and holds them above her head as he places his body in the right position.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" he whispers as he looks at her chocolate eyes.

"Yes."

He smiles and slowly enters his length in her heated center. Gabriella closes her eyes as she begins to moan and get used to the feeling. Troy leans down and captures her lips with his own in a sweet, passionate kiss as he pushes in a little more. Gabriella moans and moves her body to get a little more comfortable.

"Are you ok?" Troy asks as he pulls away.

"Yes," she nods her head and he pulls out a little before pushing right back in, "Oh god…Harder."

He closes his eyes as he lies his head in the crease of her neck. He pulls out and pushes back in, repeatedly, harder and faster. Hitting the right spot.

"Ah shit…Troy!"

"Gabriella…"

"Right there…good god Troy...Don't stop."

"Baby, you're so tight," Troy continues pumping inside of her, "damn baby," he moves his head and looks at her, "you're so damn beautiful and feel so so good," he pumps in and out harder and faster as he takes her lips with his own still older hands above her head and then moves his lips down to her jawline towards her ear, "come with me, sexy…come with me."

"I'm coming! Oh shit…I'm coming," she screams as she releases her hands and places them on his back, then wrapping her right leg around his waist so he can push even harder in her, "shit…I'm right there."

Gabriella pushes her waist up a few times to feel more friction with one another. Two more moans between them and few more nips on her neck from Troy, they both come to their climax and release everything they had in them. Troy collapses on Gabriella, out of breath as she wraps her arms around his neck breathing in and out with deep breaths.

"Holy shit," she whispers as she puts her fingers through his hair, "that was…"

"I know," he looks at her and gives her a peck on her lips, "are you ok? Was that ok?"

"That was…I have no words," she reaches up and brings his head down so she can reconnect their lips together for one passionate kiss before pulling away, "thank you."

"No…thank you," he smiles as he slowly pulls himself out and looks for a blanket and places it over them before looking back at her, "Gabriella?"

"Yes?" she looks at him.

"You do know that I have one rule," he speaks slowly as he moves his hand over her stomach to rub it gently, "and that's not to date students."

"I know," she nods her head and she gives him a small smirk, "but it's a good thing that I'm not always going to be your student because Mr. Bolton – now that I've tasted you, smelled you, my attraction for you just grew even more."

"Oh, baby you have no idea," he smirks and gives her a kiss, "and I hope you know that I expect you to always wear red from now on because damn, you're sexy wearing that color and oh I also expect those sexy lingerie to only be worn for me."

Gabriella giggles, nodding her head in agreement, "So I guess one kiss won't be enough anymore?"

"One kiss will never be enough from you," he shakes his head and kisses along her jawline to her ear lobe, nibbling on it slightly, "come back to my office anytime you want with any questions you may have, Ms. Montez."

"That I will do, Mr. Bolton. That I will do."

Gabriella closes her eyes as she feels Troy continue his kisses along her skin. She'll definitely have to come up with more questions so she has to come to his office more often. Her attraction to Mr. Bolton is only going to grow from here on out.

Troy takes a deep breath before he shifts his body over so they are lying next to each other. Gabriella cuddles against him, resting her head in the crease of his neck. He kisses the temple of her head as he pulls the blanket over their bodies.

Gabriella Montez will be the only student he ever changes his "Never Date a Student" rule for because one kiss and one time will not be enough. Attraction is a dangerous but wonderful thing.

And they close their eyes to fall into a deep but comfortable sleep.

* * *

 **All right! So, what do you think? This is my first time doing one of these kinds of stories. How did I do? I wasn't sure how I was going to do but once I started writing the story, it just started coming to me and it turned out better than I thought it would be. The beginning and ending could've been better but I'm not sure how else to change it, so I'll be leaving it as it is. So, let me know what you think about this one-shot.**

 **Prior to writing this one-shot, I said I would write about four one-shots with this kind of writing but as I was writing this one, I came up with another idea so altogether, there will be FIVE one-shots (all of them will be grouped together and won't be under separate stories). So, if you're looking for the next one-shot, keep an eye out for an update from under this title "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing."**

 **Now - would you like to read my next four one-shots? Or should I just quit while I'm ahead and not write them? Let me know what you think. The following are the titles if I do them (maybe seeing the titles will help you decide whether or not you want me to write the other ones).**

 **Titles:**

 _ **She'll Never Know**_

 _ **The Hot Tub**_

 _ **The Massage Therapist**_

 _ **You Know You Want Me, Mr. Bolton**_

 **If I do them, I'm not sure when the next one will come out. Possibly the next couple weeks (maybe sooner, maybe later). Thanks for reading!**


	2. She Never Has to Know

**Hi everyone! I first want to thank you for the reviews and views. I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed the first one-shot. I was nervous at first writing it and then posting it as it was my very first true rated M story. I wasn't sure if it was too much Rated M or not enough but after posting it and rereading it (many times lol), I felt more comfortable and kind of impressed with myself that I could write such a story. I know, for sure, that I caught one of my best friends surprised when I showed her this (you know who you are lol).**

 **But anyways, I am in fact going to write all of the one-shots that I have planned to write. Yay! I also want to let you realize that each one-shot is not related to the previous one so Troy's character is not going to be a teacher or Gabriella being a student (I might possibly write another one-shot with them being these characters but that's not a part of the original 5 plan). These are five separate one-shots and not part of a continuing story.**

 **NOW, this next one-shot and all the rest of the one-shots will be rated M, for sexual content, as well (as I've said in the author's note in the first one-shot). So again, if you are uncomfortable with these types of stories or scenes, you may not want to read but I appreciate that you are giving it a shot – if you stay and read. So, sit back and relax, and enjoy this story.**

Second Story's Synopsis: Gabriella Montez is attracted to her older sister's very handsome boyfriend, Troy Bolton. One night, he comes over expecting to hang out his girlfriend but finds Gabriella instead home alone. What happens when she invites him in to wait for her sister? Will she be able to keep her hands to herself? Or will the attraction be too much to handle?

* * *

 **She Never Has to Know**

Gabriella Montez steps out of her shower and reaches for her towel before wrapping it around her body. She walks over to the vanity, looking at her wet black shiny long hair in the mirror. _Up or down?_ She smiles as she reaches for her hair scrunchy, running her fingers in her hair and bring it up into a messy bun. _Perfect._

Gabriella turns from the vanity, opening her bathroom door and walks into her connected bedroom. She walks over to her closet and opens it. She looks through her clothes by moving them to the left, one by one. _What to wear. What to wear._ She stops moving her clothes before her eyes spots the perfect night-in outfit. Taking it out from her closet, she looks it over – a black Racerback lace chemise **(link on profile)** – and she brings it over to lie it on her bed.

 _Do I want to wear panties tonight?_ She thinks to herself. _I have the house to myself, or will I?_ Thinking about the possibly of one small detail that's been on her mind all day. _Troy Bolton._ Her sister's boyfriend. Her sister's _sexy_ boyfriend. Gabriella shakes her head. _My sister isn't here. He won't be either._ Shrugging her shoulders, she turns and walks over to her dresser, deciding to grab a pair of lacy black panties that matches her night gown.

Gabriella walks back to her bed. She unwraps her towel, placing it on her bed. She grabs her panties and slowly raises it up her legs, putting it on followed by her picking up her night gown and putting it on. She adjusts it and walks over to look in the mirror that hangs on her bedroom door. _Perfect._ She glides her hands down the lace as she looks in the mirror finding it landing perfectly on her toned thighs. _I wonder what Troy would think._ She shakes her head.

Walking back over to her dresser, she grabs her pink lip gloss and lightly places some on her lips. Even though she has the house to herself, she wants to be comfortable and feel pretty, more like sexy. _What can it hurt? No one is here._ Placing her lip gloss back on her dresser.

She turns, walking over to her door and opens it before closing it behind her after she walks out of her bedroom. Looking around the quiet hallway. _I love getting the house to myself. Parents out. Sister out._ She laughs to herself as she walks down the hall and starts walking down each step of the stairs. Just as she reaches the last step, a ringing sound can be heard through out the house. Confused as she looks over at the front door. _Who can that be?_

Gabriella steps down from the bottom step and walks over to the front door, opening it to see the sexiest guy her eyes have ever lied on, "Troy?"

"Oh hey…" he stops as he looks at her before looking her up and down from her bare feet to her uncovered thighs to see the lacy night gown that's hugging her in all the right places and then following his eyes up her chest to her wet messy bun, "damn," he shakes his head before clearing his throat, "I mean…hey Gabriella."

"Hey Troy," a small smirk forms on her lips as she leans against the door when she does her own study of him, with her eyes, noticing his black slacks and buttoned up blue shirt that brings out the color in his eyes, "What's up?"

"I…umm…" Troy fights himself to keep his eyes on hers and not to look down, "is…uh your sister home?"

"She went out about an hour ago."

"Oh…I didn't know she had plans tonight with the girls," he shrugs his shoulders as he places hiss hands in the pockets of his pants, "I guess…I should head home then."

"Or you can come in," Gabriella says as she slightly bites her lower lip, "I mean…I was just going to put on a movie and make popcorn. I have the house to myself tonight. You can always wait for my sister to come home."

"Umm," he looks at her biting her lower lip as he feels his hand sweat a little in his pockets, "what kind of movie?"

"You can choose."

"Ok."

Gabriella moves to the side and Troy walks into the house, with their arms brushing slightly. She closes the front door. _Well this night just got interesting._ She turns around and sees Troy looking around the house and she walks up to him, standing behind him.

"You can take a seat on the couch and I'll go to the kitchen," he turns his head to look at her as she is talking to him, "would you like something to drink?"

"Soda will be fine."

"Ok."

She nods her head. Troy walks over to the couch that sits in the middle of the living room, to the left of the front door, and takes a seat on the corner spot. Gabriella watches him before walking past the couch, towards the kitchen. Troy looks up as she walks past him and he can't help but run his eyes over her backside, down to her legs. _Damn. Those legs._ He shakes his head to clear his thoughts. _Stop Troy. Your dating her sister._ He sits back into the couch, taking his hands out of his pockets.

In the kitchen, Gabriella places the bag of popcorn in the microwave before closing its door and then putting the time on. She grabs a bowl from the bottom cupboards and places it on the counter. She turns around and leans her back on the counter as she waits and thinks. _I'm alone. With Troy Bolton. I know he's dating my sister but damn, he's looking extra sexy tonight. Those piercing blue eyes. Those lips. I can't help but imagine those lips on mine and on my neck. And oh, on so many other parts of my body._ She shakes her head as she feels the insides of her wakening up. _Thank God I decided to wear my panties._

Gabriella hears the microwave beeping and she pushes herself off the counter, grabbing the door and opening it to take out the now hot bag of popcorn. She recloses the door and brings the bag to the counter, opening it and pouring out into the bowl. _What am I going to do?_ She sighs as she throws out the bag and walks over to the refrigerator, taking out two cans of soda. Walking back over to grab the bowl of popcorn, she heads towards the living room. Gabriella sees Troy sitting comfortably on the couch. _Hot damn._

"I have the popcorn and soda," she says as she walks over to the couch and places the items on the coffee table sitting in front of the couch before sitting down on the couch next to him and notices the TV isn't on, "you could've put the TV on if you wanted."

"Huh?" He looks at her and sees her nod her head towards the TV and he also notices that it's off, "Oh…I uhh…couldn't find the remote?"

"Oh," she says as she looks around and smirks slightly looking at him, "Troy, it's right," she puts her right hand on the couch before leaning her body over Troy reaching for the remote that's sitting on the table next to the couch, "here," she says as she looks at him with her still leaning over him.

Their bodies freeze as their eyes connect. Remote in her hand. Temperature rising in the room and in their bodies. Both heart rates pick up. Gabriella bites her lower lip as she lowers her eyes to his lips and then back up to his eyes. Troy gulps. _Girlfriend. Troy. Girlfriend. Her sister. Girlfriend._

"Umm…maybe we should uh…turn on the TV?"

"Huh?" Gabriella remembers the remote in her hand and she nods her head before sitting back on the couch, "Right. TV."

She presses the 'power' button and the TV turns on. Troy takes a deep breath before leaning forward to grab one of the cans of soda. He opens it and takes a big gulp in his mouth. He then puts it down on the table that's next to the couch. _That one close. Too close. Dangerously close._

"What would you like to watch?"

"Anything you pick would be fine."

Gabriella nods her head as she looks on the guide. Scrolling down. _So close to those lips. So close to know what he tastes like. I know he's dating my sister but damn, I want him._ She stops and clicks the 'ok' button once she finds a movie to watch. She puts the remote on the coffee table before she picks up the bowl of popcorn and sits back comfortably onto the couch.

Troy's breath hitches as he notices her nightgown hitch up her leg showing more of her toned legs that are only inches away from his own. _This is going to be a long night._ He looks at the screen.

"What did you pick?"

"The Holiday with Cameron Diaz, Kate Winslet, Jack Black, and Jude Law," she says as she offers the bowl, "would you like some popcorn?"

"Sure," he nods his head as she looks at her and then reaches his hand into the bowl for some and brings them up to his lips, "Yum."

She giggles as she takes her own handful before turning her eyes back to the screen. Troy smiles when he hears her giggle. _God. Her giggle._ Shaking his head, he returns his eyes to the screen as he shifts on the couch to be more comfortable. Gabriella glances at him and notice that his blue shirt hitched up slightly and she sees a small part of his skin. Biting her lip, she forces her eyes away from him.

She reaches her hand to the bowl of popcorn not realizing Troy doing the same and they brush their fingers and both pull them away quickly as they look at each other both saying at the same time, "Sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. You have some first," Troy says.

"I insist."

"Gabriella…"

"Ok…But call me Gabi," she says as she takes some and then hands the bowl over to him.

"Thanks, and ok," he grabs the bowl and takes some popcorn for himself.

* * *

Halfway through the movie, the bowl of popcorn is now empty and back on the coffee table. Both still watching the movie but not really paying attention as both are trying to keep their eyes off of each other. Gabriella catches Troy glancing at her, especially her legs. Normally, she would feel uncomfortable but not tonight. Tonight, she feels sexy.

Every time, she shifts on the couch, her nightgown rises a little bit and it's driving Troy crazy. All he wants to do is touch them. Just once. _I bet her skin feels so silky and warm. My fingers going up her thighs. My lips following along._ Troy closes his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking these things. _I have a girlfriend. I shouldn't be thinking these things. Especially about her sister._

He's about to open his eyes but he hitches as he feels a hand on his thigh followed by a sweet voice, "Troy?"

"Yes?"

"It's ok," she says as her thumb starts making circles on his pant covered thigh.

"Huh?" he takes a deep breath before opening his eyes and looks down at her hand before looking over at her.

"It's ok," she stops her thumb movement as she locks eyes with him, "you can look. I know you want to. It's also ok if you want to touch."

Gabriella reaches her hand to touch his. Troy looks down at their hands and then looks back up to her eyes. He gulps as he does the one thing he has been thinking about since she opened the door. Troy lowers his eyes down her body and lands on her uncovered legs. _Damn._

"Touch me, Troy."

She shifts her body so her leg is now against his. The heat of their bodies rises. Troy closes his eyes as he debates is inner battle. _One touch. That's it. It's just one touch._ He feels Gabriella slowly move his hand with hers and places his hand on her knee. _That's good. It's just her knee._ But his hand itches for more. His body itches for more. Troy slowly glides his hands up higher. He can feel Gabriella tremble under his touch. He reaches her inner thigh and makes circular motions with his thumb.

Gabriella closes her eyes as she lies her head back on the couch. _God._ Troy watches his hand as he continues the motion. He glides his hands just a little higher, right below where the nightgown lies on her. Goosebumps. She opens her eyes. Looks to her right and sees Troy looking at her legs before he looks up and they connect their eyes. A small smirk grows on her face.

He gives her thigh a slight squeeze before he pulls his hand away, placing it back in his lap. Gabriella's thigh gets cold without his touch. _I need more. God, I need more._ She slowly moves her body, leaning over to him and places her left leg on one side of him with her right leg on the other, straddling him. Troy's eyes widen as he looks at her, now in front of him.

"Gabi…"

"Shh…"

She leans forward, attaching her lips to Troy's strong jawline. Troy moves his hands to the side of him, resting them on the couch as he feels her lips running up, slowly, and down his jawline. He closes his eyes trying to hold back a groan. Gabriella feels him tensing up and smirks against his skin as she moves her lips down to his neck. She rests her left hand on the other side of his neck and places her right hand on the back of the couch, holding herself steady.

Gabriella moves her lips to his collar bone and opens her mouth, slowly sucking on it. Then, she brings her tongue, glistening his skin with it as she starts lowering her lips moving it to center of his chest but then slowly kisses back up to the left side of his neck. She switches her hands and Troy lies his head back on the couch, letting out a low groan causing Gabriella's smirk to grow. She brings her lips down back to the center of his chest, right above his shirt.

She moves both of her hands to meet her lips, touching the tip of his shirt before lowering her fingers to the first button. She slowly starts unbuttoning each button. Gabriella lowers her lips as she undoes each button. All the buttons come undone. Reaching her lips to his abs, she opens her mouth again to suck on each one as well as licking them. _He tastes so damn good._ Bringing her lips up, stopping at his right nipple and licks it in circular motion.

Troy can't hold back a groan and this time it's louder than the last. _God. She knows what she's doing._ His hands itch to touch her as she moves her lips to his other nipple. _Control yourself, Bolton. Stop this, Bolton. You have a girlfriend!_ His eyes open in realization before looking down at the girl that's making his inside crazy.

"Gabi," he says in a low voice as he puts one of his hand on her waist, "Gabi…shit…Gabi, stop."

Gabriella stops her movements and then looks up at Troy, bring her head up to be face to face with him, "What's wrong?"

"Your sister," he says, "I'm dating your sister."

"I know," she nods her head as she rests her hands on her thighs as she looks him up and down before connecting their eyes again, "But Troy…" she leans her body close to his again bringing her lips to his ear as she moves her left hand to his chest and she whispers seductively, "She never has to know."

"But…"

"Troy," she pulls back looking him in the eyes as she brings her right hand up to rest on his neck and her other hand rest on his chest as she slowly moves her pointer finger down his body tracing every spot including his abs, "I see the way you look at me," she continues tracing his abs, "Tonight. There's no girlfriend. There's no sister. There's only you and me. Two adults who know what we want," she leans forward again to nibble his ear and then seductively whispers, "Troy, just let it go and give in."

Gabriella lowers her lips, attaching them to his jawline and runs them onto his cheek before pulling away resting her hands on his shoulders, "Sexy, you know you want to."

He runs his eyes over her face from her eyes to her nose to her lips down to her neck then down her lace covered chest to her hips and to her uncovered legs before moving his eyes back up to connect their eyes. Troy rests both of his hands on her bottom pulling her closer to him. _Ah hell._ He leans his head up taking her lips with his own. Their lips move together. Gabriella pushes her body against his making him lean his back against the couch as her hands touch the top of the couch. Troy groans in her mouth as he feels her body against his own.

Opening his mouth, pushing his tongue out to touch her lips and she gladly opens hers to let his tongue enter her mouth. He moves his tongue in and out, tasting each part of it until he latches it onto her own tongue and the battle for dominance begins. Gabriella moves one of her hands to the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair bringing his mouth closer to hers.

They pull apart as air is needed. Both breathing heavily as they look at each other with hazy eyes. Troy smirks as he notices her now swollen lips. Slowly, he glides his hands up her body leaving one hand near her breast and the other one rested on her neck where he rubs with his thumb. He brings her down towards him and attaches his lips to her neck. Gabriella leans her head away from him to give him better access.

Troy pushes his face even farther into her neck, opening his mouth letting his tongue out and he starts licking every inch of her neck and starts sucking on her pulse. Gabriella moans and he sucks even harder. He rubs his thumb over her lace covered breast. She pushes her body harder against his and up so that his mouth is now near her covered chest. He grabs a hold of her waist with both hands and moves his lips up and down her body.

"God…Troy," she moans before she pushes her body back down attaching her lips to his in a frenzy passionate kiss.

Troy moves his hands down following each curve of her body until he reaches her thighs. He pulls on them to straddle him tighter and he runs his fingers in circular motion around them. Gabriella moans in Troy's mouth and he gladly swallows it.

She pulls away kissing his cheek and then to his ear whispering, "Want to go to my room?"

"God…yes."

Gabriella smirks as she pulls away from him. Slowly, she runs her finger down his uncovered front of his body over his abs and then stands up from the couch. She bends down to grab the remote control, turning the TV off after noticing the movie ended.

She turns and looks down at Troy, "Let me lock the front door."

Troy nods his head as he watches her walk away from him. He can't help but watch her legs now that he's allowed to. _I'm so going to Hell._ He stands up from the couch and walks over to see Gabriella placing the key in the door to lock it and then reaching up to place the key back on top of the door. He lowers his eyes as he notices her night gown raise up and he can see even more skin which brings a smirk to his face and an idea popped in his head. _Yep. Definitely going to Hell. But…this might damn well be worth it._

He walks up to her and right before she has a chance to turn around, he pushes his body up against hers. Gabriella gasps at the feeling of him on the back of her. Troy reaches down to her hands and brings them above her head as his body cocoons her against the front door. He brings one of his hands down to wrap it around her waist and places his chin on her shoulder, turning his face into her neck leaving kisses along her naked skin.

"You're taking too damn long," he whispers huskily in her ear as he pushes body even harder into hers and she can feel his pant leg against her naked ones.

"Shit," she whispers as he starts nibbling on her shoulder.

Gabriella moans as she feels his hand lowering down to the bottom of her night gown and places one finger underneath followed by the rest of his hand. _Holy shit. Maybe I shouldn't have worn my panties._ Troy brings his hand up to touch the edge of her panties feeling them already wet.

"You're wet for me already, sext?"

"I've been wet for you since the moment you walked through the damn door."

He takes his hand out from underneath her and turns her around, attaching his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his torso underneath his shirt that's still half on. Running her fingers up and down the spine of his back feeling him ripple underneath her touch. Troy brings his hands to the back of her waist and moves one of his hand to the back of her head, undoing her messy bun and lets the hair fall down to her shoulders.

He pulls back from her and rests his hand on her cheek rubbing it with his thumb, "Beautiful."

Gabriella opens her eyes to see bright blue eyes staring back at her. _I need to get him in my bed…Now._ She grabs his hand and starts walking away from the door. Troy follows her but lets go of her hand and grabs her waist as they walks up the stairs. He kisses the back of her neck as they walk up. _How am I walking straight?_ She turns down the hallway and stands right in front of her door before turning around and grabbing Troy pushing him against the door.

She places her lips on his neck. Opening her mouth to let her tongue touch his skin running over his collar bone and then down his chest, slowly going over his abs. She goes down to his waist band and slowly opens this belt buckle. But before she opens it, Gabriella glides her tongue back up his body and connects their lips together. She reaches behind him, turning the door knob and pushes the door open. She uses her legs to push Troy in as she wraps her arms around his neck which his arms around her waist.

Troy kicks the door close and pushes her against the wall. He moves his hands down wrapping them around her thighs, he brings her legs up to wrap around his waist. Then, brings one of his hands up her thigh, going underneath the lace again reaching the panties and slowly bringing one finger underneath. Gabriella gasps as his lips leaves hers and attacks her neck while his finger enters her heated center.

"OH...shit," she moans as she places her face on his shoulder nibbling it, "Troy…"

"Yes baby?" he mutters against her neck as he pushes his finger in more, "tell me what you want."

"You," she bounces her head back against the door as she starts to pant and moans louder, "on…my bed now," he pushes another finger and she screams closing her eyes, "Oh my god."

Troy looks up at her content face. _She's damn sexy and beautiful. I need to see all of her. Taste all of her._ He slowly removes his fingers from her heated center feeling her hiss against him. He smirks as he brings his hand back down to her thighs. He picks her up, away from the wall, turning around bringing her over to her bed. He lies her down and looks at her lying there. He slides his blue shirt off and reaches for his belt buckle, removing it followed by his black slacks and shoes leaving him in just boxer briefs.

Gabriella watches him. Looking over him. From head to bottom. All while biting her lower lip. _Hot damn. He's sexy. And all mine tonight._ Troy walks to the edge of the bed, kneeling on it before picking up her left leg. Bringing his lips to it as he starts kissing it. He slowly kisses up her leg and as he reaches the bottom of her _sexy_ lace night gown, he uses both of his hands and starts raising it. As he raises it, he kisses each new naked spot he sees.

He pauses when he uncovers the black lace panties and smirks as he blows gently over it before looking up at Gabriella with dark blue eyes, "I'll be taking care of these in a few minutes."

Gabriella didn't have any time to answer before he goes back to kissing her burning skin. He pushes it slowly and starts kissing her flat stomach, opening his mouth to bring his tongue to her belly button. She grabs a hold of her comforter as her body arches up to him. He smirks against her skin as he continues his journey up towards his destination. Gabriella helps remove the night gown completely throwing it across her bedroom and looks at him as he looks at his destination. He licks his lips as he sees her perky hardened nipples.

"You are so beautiful."

He rubs his thumbs over both nipples causing Gabriella to take a deep breath. She bites her lower lip as he runs his tongue over her right left breast. He sucks hard on it, nibbling it and Gabriella moans loudly as she archers her body to be closer to his mouth. Troy lets go of her nipple and goes to her right breast repeating as he runs his thumb over her left one.

"Oh shit," she closes her eyes.

Troy lets go of her nipple and moves his lips up, up, and up until he takes her lips with his own. He moves his left hand down her body giving her waist a squeeze. Troy closes his eyes as he feels her tongue lick his bottom lip and he gladly opens it. She enters his mouth in a frenzy and moves his other hand down to the other side of her waist. Gabriella places her two hands on his back and lowers them slowly feeling every muscle in his body. She reaches her destination. _Boxer briefs got to go._ She slowly starts moving it down but struggles so she brings her feet up and pushes them down and off his leg letting his length out.

Gabriella wraps her hand around his length, moving her fingers up and down. Troy releases her lips from his and he groans as he feels himself harden even more. He rests his head on her shoulder as she continues her mission. Before he could release himself, she stops. _Damn, she's a tease._ She brings her arms back up and grabs his hair with her hand pulling his head up to connect their eyes together.

"The only place you're releasing yourself in is inside of me," she whispers seductively, "because baby you are going to enter me fast and hard."

She bites his lower lip as she notices his eyes darken and she moves her covered heated center up to meet his to create a friction between them. She keeps doing it until he growls. _Damn. That was sexy._ Gabriella smirks as she runs her finger over his face and licks her lips. He shakes his head before moving his hands over to her panties and not even a second later, he ripped them off of her giving them a tear on them.

"Those were my favorite," she whined.

"Baby, when I'm around – you don't need to worry about wearing them," he winks before lowering his body so his face can meet with her heated center.

He pushed his tongue into her heated center and Gabriella ripped at Troy's hair before she pushes his head closer to her center as she moans so loud that the neighbors probably could hear. This causes Troy to push his tongue harder and faster, tasting every bit of her moving his tongue in and out side to side and brings his finger to join his tongue. He pumps and pumps until he feels scratches on his back.

"Oh…my…god," Gabriella moans and moves her head to side, "Damn it Troy…That feels so so good…Shit…I'm going to come."

 _Can't have that happen. Not yet._ He slowly removes his tongue and finger from her heated center. Gabriella hisses at him. His smirk grows as he kisses back up her body. He places his legs on the inside of hers setting himself in the right position. He looks at Gabriella's face and places his finger on it, tracing it and tracing her lips before lowering his to meet hers.

Without even asking, he slowly enters his hardened length into her _hot_ heated center and swallows the moan forming in her throat. He lowers his hand to touch her right breast and rubs his thumb over her nipple as his length touches each wall of her. Gabriella brings her legs up and wraps them around his waist to bring them closer.

She pulls her lips away from his, "Faster Troy. I said I want fast and hard."

"You got it, babe," he smirks as he puts his lips on her neck before pulling his length and slamming it back deep into her.

"Oh shit…Troy!"

Troy moves his length in circle in her center pumping in and out of her as fast and hard as he can before he calls out, "Gabriella!"

Gabriella's eyes close as she wraps her one arm around his neck and the other around his torso. He continues kissing her neck as he pumps in and harder. He slides the hand that's on her breast down to meet her heated center and pushes a finger in and he moves his other arm around her torso pulling her close to him so there's absolutely no air in between them.

"Come with me, Gabi," he whispers in her ear.

"Shit…damn it, Troy…I'm right there. I'm right there," she pushes her center up to his and he groans as he pumps, "oh my god…I'm going to come."

Gabriella moans as she feels the inside of her ready to blow and one more pump, that's exactly what she did. Troy and Gabriella both release themselves at the same time. She collapses her sweaty body back onto the bed breathing heavily as Troy collapses on her, removing his finger from her center but not removing his length. He moves the hand back up Gabriella's body to grab hers and lace their fingers together as he kisses her neck.

Troy, then, picks his head up and with his other hand moves sweaty strands of hair off her face before connecting their eyes, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she says with a heavy breath as she moves her left hand to the back of his head bringing it down to hers as she connects their lips in a sweet moving kiss before pulling back and unwrapping her legs from his waist, "that was better than I ever imagined."

"You've imagined this, huh?" he smirks before he slowly pulls out of her.

He shifts his body so he's lying next to her and he reaches to bring up the comforter to cover them both. Gabriella shifts her body so she's against him. _I'm in a need to always touch him now._ Troy leans on his elbow as he looks down at her placing his arm around her torso bringing her closer to him. She rests her left hand on his chest and her right hand on his waist.

"Since the very first day we were ever introduced," she says as she looks him in the eyes, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure," he squeezes her waist.

"There was a part of me that hoped you stop by tonight. I picked out that night gown specifically to wonder what you would think of it," she shyly says and looks down to at his chest, "I even almost didn't put a pair of panties on."

"Well you want to know what I think," he moves his right hand to under her chin bringing her face up so they are looking at each other, "I think it's sexy and baby, you never have to wear a pair of panties when I'm around."

Troy leans forward and connects their lips together before she pulls away slowly whispering, "What about my sister?"

"I have to be honest with you. This has been by far the best sex I ever had and I am insanely attracted to you. More than I ever have ever been to your sister," he smirks slightly, "I was expecting to hang out with her tonight but the moment you opened the door…there was a part of me that hoped she wasn't home because damn you looked sexy in that little black gown."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to break up with your sister," he says as he kisses her lips, "and be honest with her. I can't help who I'm attracted to and you are by far the person I'm most attracted to."

"Ok."

 _Is this really happening? Is the sexiest man on Earth lying in my bed with me? Is he really saying these words to me? I'm not dreaming, am I?_ She closes her eyes and then opens them with him moving his head down towards her and captures his lips with his own. She runs her hand on his chest. _Oh, it's definitely real._ Troy pulls his lips away from her.

"So, when is everyone expected to come home?" He twirls a piece of her hair that's hanging down on her shoulder.

Gabriella smiles as she feels his hand go from her hair to her neck, "Oh I didn't tell you? I didn't just have the house to myself tonight. I have the house to myself all weekend. They're not coming home until Monday."

"So, what you are saying is," he gently pushes Gabriella to her back and moves his body back on top of her with his lips close to hers, "I can have my way with you all weekend with no interruptions or concerns?"

"Sexy," she wraps her arms around his neck with one on the back of his head lacing her hand through his hair, "you can have your way with me as many times you want this weekend."

Troy smirks before he leans down to connect their lips again as both of their bodies start to heat up once again. Round two begins as he reaches for the blanket and throwing it completely over them to cover both of them as his hands begin to attack her naked skin again.

* * *

 **All right! Second story is complete. And I believe it's longer than the first one. What do you think about this one? Please be honest with me. Is it too much rated M or just enough or do you even want more? I want to make sure that these stories don't go too far so please answer that question. And please review. I love getting them!**

 **I definitely enjoyed writing this story, same as the last one. I'm getting more and more comfortable with writing these types of stories – something I never thought I'd say.**

 **So again, I hope you enjoyed this and the attraction between these two. The next story that I will be writing is "The Hot Tub." I'm not sure if it will be as long as the first two stories but you never know. Anything can happen especially when it comes to attraction. I also don't know when "The Hot Tub" will come out because this weekend is my birthday and I have plans all weekend. But maybe next week!**

 **But until then – thanks for reading!**


	3. The Hot Tub

**Hey Everyone! I want to thank those who reviewed my second one-shot, as well the first one. So far, I have six reviews altogether for both one-shots. Definitely a great number! But, as a writer – I would love to get more, just for feedback sakes so please don't hesitate to leave one (you don't need to have a Fanfiction account to leave one). It will help me understand how everyone is liking or not liking these one-shots. It will help me become a better writer. And it will help me better the future one-shots! So please, leave a review after you read. Thanks!**

 **As I've said previously, I am writing a total of FIVE rated M one-shots that are falling under the title "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing" (almost changed the title but couldn't come up with anything else – have any ideas for a better title with Attraction it, feel free to message me or include it in the review). With each one-shot, I am getting more and more comfortable with writing these sexual attraction scenes and I'm finding myself being even more bold with those scenes. Let me know if it ever gets too much or if there is a slight chance that you want more.**

 **NOW, to this next one-shot. I must warn you that I'm going to try and take this one slower than the other two (which could be mean it'll end up being longer – YAY) but it will also be steamier between these two characters than the previous ones. Again, this one-shot just like the others are, is rated M for heavy sexual content. If you are uncomfortable with these scenes, you may not want to read but highly suggest giving it a try.**

 **Before I start writing the story, I would like to dedicate this one-shot to one of my best friends – BFFL – because every since the first one-shot, we have non-stop talked about my new type of writing. I'm also dedicating this to her because she kind of gave me the idea for the 2** **nd** **half of this story (lol). Thanks for always supporting my writing!**

 **Sit back and relax. Enjoy!**

Third Story's Synopsis: Two strangers. One hot tub. Will the hot tub be big enough to keep these two, who are sexually attracted to each other, apart? Or will the steam be too much to handle?

* * *

 **The Hot Tub**

Troy opens the door, only wearing black & blue swim trunks and sandals with a towel in one hand and his wallet in another, as he steps into the room. He looks around to see the swimming pool to his left and then to a hot tub in the corner, and notices that no one else is there. Troy walks over towards the hot tub before stopping near a chair, placing his towel on it and his wallet on the table near it. He, then, walks closer to the hot tub before slipping his sandals off and then taking a step into the tub.

"Ooo," he groans as his foot is heated before he sits down into the tub and the water goes to right below his chest, and he gets comfortable with the heated water, "this is nice."

Just as he is about close his eyes, he hears the door open and he looks up to find an attractive young woman wearing a button white top, blue swim shorts, and sandals. She has a towel in hand and her phone in her other hand. He watches her place the towel and cell phone on the chair next to the chair he put his stuff on. The attractive woman hasn't noticed him yet.

Troy gulps quietly as he watches her bring her hands to her shirt and she starts unbuttoning it, revealing a leopard printed push-up triangle halter bikini top. She throws the shirt over to the chair before she brings her hands to the waistband of her blue swim shorts and slowly moves them down, then shimmies them off to reveal the matching bikini bottoms. _Whoa…She's hot._ He shakes his head and then quickly looks away, not wanting to be caught watching her.

The woman looks around the room before her eyes widen when she realizes that she's not alone when she sees Troy in the hot tub, "Oh…"

Troy looks up and sees her standing at him, "Oh…hey."

"I didn't realize anyone else in here," she says shaking her head, "I mean…of course there is, it's a hotel. But it's late so I thought…"

"It's ok," he quickly says to stop her from nervous rambling, "I thought the same but there is definitely enough room for two people."

She looks around the room seeing the swimming pool and then looks at the hot tub where the attractive man is in. _A very attractive man._ She studies his face. He has the bluest eyes she has ever seen. _You can probably see them in the dark from miles away._ He has a strong jawline and shaggy brown hair. And even though the rest of his body is hidden by the water, she has a feeling that he has a muscular body. _He's hot._ She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts before stepping closer to the hot tub and sliding her sandals off her feet. Stepping into the hot tub, she lowers her self and sits on the other side facing him and adjusts herself to the warm water.

Troy looks at her and smiles as she closes her eyes in relaxation, "Feels awesome, doesn't it?"

"Huh?" She opens her eyes and sees him smiling at her.

"The water."

"Oh right," she moves her hand through the water as she nods her head, "Yes. Definitely relaxing. A great way to end the night."

"It is," he nods his head in agreement as he looks at her, "especially with gorgeous company."

She blushes as he sends her a wink from the other side of the hot tub before speaking, "So since we're in here together. I guess we should at least know each other's names. I'm Gabriella. But if you want…you can call me Gabi."

"Gabi…I like it. I'm Troy," he gives her a charming smile, "So what brings you to San Diego?"

Gabriella leans back against the tub as she gets more comfortable before she answers, "Visiting some friends and family. What about you?"

"Business," he says as he slides a little to his left as he's on the tub bench, "where are you from?'

"New Mexico."

"Wow. Really?" Troy looks at her with a surprised expression, "I'm from Next Mexico as well. What area?"

"Albuquerque," she notices his eyes brighten more, "don't tell me," he nods his head, "Wow. This is a small world. Did you go to East High?"

"I did. Graduated in 09. How about you?"

"I graduated in 2012."

Troy nods his head in realization, "So that would have made you a freshman when I was a senior."

Gabriella nods her head. They start having a conversation about East High, the teachers, where the went to school afterwards, the city of Albuquerque, and their families. Without realizing it, during the conversation – Troy slid his body around the hot tub and is now sitting next to Gabriella with their bodies barely touching. He's slightly turned towards her.

"You know," he speaks after there was a few minutes of silence and he looks at her, "I kinda wish that I knew you in high school."

"Please," she connects their eyes and shakes her head, "you would have never given me the time of day. You were a senior while I was a little freshman."

"I guess it's better late than never," Troy drops his eyes to her plumped lips before moving them back up to her eyes, "because right now, all I can think about is kissing you."

Gabriella gulps quietly as she feels her body heat up and not from the water. Troy turns his body completely towards her and moves his left hand up to her shoulder, moving his pointer finger slowly down her arm leaving goosebumps. He then moves himself off the seat and goes directly in front of Gabriella, placing both hands on the tub caging her in as he connects their eyes.

"Gabi?" he says huskily as he looks in her eyes with smoky eyes.

"Yes?" she whispers as her breathing starts to pick up.

"I'm going to kiss you."

Troy notices her eyes close at his voice giving him permission to do so. He carefully moves his body closer to hers, closing his eyes and starts to lean his head towards her until his lips find their destination. Their lips slowly move together as Troy moves his left hand to rest on her cheek, using his thumb to rub gently. Gabriella moves her arms and wraps them around his neck. Troy slowly opens his mouth and lets his tongue out to touch her bottom lip. Gabriella opens her mouth welcoming his tongue inside mouth. He tastes every spot of her mouth before connecting their tongues together for battle.

After a minute, air was needed and Troy slowly pulls back opening his hazy eyes and looks in her now opened ones, "Mmm…"

"Uh huh," she nods her head as her breathing fastens.

He gives her a charming smile as he continues stroking her cheek with his thumb before moving it slowly down to her jaw. Running his finger over her bottom lip and moving his fingers down to her neck, then over to her shoulder. Goosebumps. Even though they were in a hot tub, he can definitely feel goosebumps down her arm.

"Gabi," he whispers her name huskily.

"Yes?"

"I think you have something right here," he taps her shoulder lightly with his pointer finger.

"Where?" she turns her head trying to look where he's tapping.

"Right here," he smirks before he leans forward to attach his lips to her shoulder.

Gabriella moans quietly as she feels his lips touch her naked skin. Troy continues moving his lips around her shoulder before gliding them over to her neck. Gabriella closes her eyes as she moves her head to the side giving him better access. He continues kissing her neck until he finds her 'sweet' spot, opening his mouth letting his tongue wet the spot, and sucks on it.

"Ohhh…" she moans loudly and places her hand on the back of Troy's head pushing it closer to her neck, and he continues sucking, "mmhmmm…Troy…," she moans again and bites her lip trying to be quieter, "someone…might hear us."

"Baby," he stops sucking on her skin but leaves pecks on the spot as he speaks, "no one," pecks her neck, "is here," he moves his lips up to her jawline, "but," he pulls away and gives her one look over, "you and me."

Before she could even open her eyes or say anything, he leans forward connecting their lips together in a more passionate kiss than the one previously. Troy moves his body closer to hers so they are touching, skin to skin with just her bikini and his swim trunks in the way, and he leaves his right hand on the hot tub while he moves his left hand to her waist. Gabriella runs her fingers through his shaggy hair as they both open their mouths again to start another tongue battle.

Pulling away from her, Troy attaches his lips to Gabriella's jawline and kisses along it without missing any spot. Gabriella moans quietly as she feels him moving his lips lower, to her neck and then moves lower kissing the outline of her bikini top reaching the swell of her left breast. He opens his mouth leaving kisses along the swell of both breasts, going from the left to the right before he slides his left hand up her waist and meets the bottom of her bikini top.

Arching her chest forward as she feels his thumb slip under her bikini, running his thumb over her right nipple and continues open-mouthing kissing her other breast. She moans as both nipples harden. He smirks at the feeling of her skin under his lips. Troy slowly removes his finger from under her bikini top and glides his hand to the back of her, and slowly unties the top before moving his hand up to the back of her neck and undoes the other string.

He moves his mouth to the center of her two breasts, opening his mouth and using his teeth to remove the bikini top, letting her perky hardened breasts feel the air and hot water. He tosses the bikini top to the floor, behind Gabriella's head. He looks up at her, smirks as he sees her lean her head back in ecstasy. _Damn…She's sexy._ He moves his lips up and attaches his lips to her left nipple, running his tongue around it and nibbling it with his teeth as he uses his left hand to run over her right nipple. Gabriella groans and moans, using her hand to push his head closer.

With his head even closer, he swirls his tongue quicker and nibbles her nipple harder before moving to her other breast and doing the same with it starting with his tongue and then his teeth. Gabriella moans loudly. _God…this man knows exactly what he's doing._ She moves her hands way from his head and starts sliding them down his back to feel his muscles ripple underneath her fingers. _Sexy._ No one has ever made her feel like this before.

Troy removes lips from her breasts and starts kissing back up her chest, to her neck. Stopping at her neck to suck on her sensitive spot. Then, he moves his lips to her jawline and over to her right ear, nibbling on her lobe – letting their bodies touch each other so he can feel her hard nipples on his own naked skin. He feels his swim trunks tighten. He groans before he removes his lips from her ear lobe and attaches them to her own.

He removes his hand that's holding onto the hot tub and rests it on her waist before he moves his left hand down her body until he reaches his destination. He moves his hand to the front of her, on her stomach right above her bikini bottom that is covering her heated center. He then runs his hand down, slowly, over her covered heated center. Gabriella moans in Troy's mouth and Troy gladly swallows it before he pulls lips away from hers.

He moves his lips to her ear and whispers huskily, "You like that, baby?"

"Uh huh," she nods her head as she opens her eyes looking straight at him.

Troy raises his right hand up to her face to push a strand of hair away from her face and smiles, "Beautiful."

Leaning in, he captures her lips with his own again in a sweet kiss before pulling away and attaching them on her neck. He brings his right hand down to rest near her breasts. With his left hand, he starts stroking on her covered heated center. She leans her head away so he can gain more access in her neck and pushes her waist closer to his hand, and she feels Troy's lips turn into a smirk against her skin.

Troy stops stroking. He slowly moves his hand to her hip and grabs a hold of the bikini bottom string and unties it before he reaches to the other side to untie. He then grabs the bottom, removing it and throws it above the hot tub having it land with her top. Gabriella moans as she feels her heated center feel the hot water against it. Now there's only one thing keeping them completely skin to skin and that's his swim trunks but that'll have to wait.

He brings his hand towards her heated center and rests it there as he continues kissing her neck. He moves his fingers around her spot giving her a little tease and he feels her pushing her center towards his hand. Without waiting another second, he inserts one finger and as he does this – he places his other hand on her left breast and starts stroking her nipple with his thumb. Troy, then, inserts another finger before he starts pumping.

"OH…" Gabriella screams as she places her arms around his shoulders, "shit…damn…"

This causes Troy to pump his fingers harder as he inserts another one and moving his lips down to meet his other hand on her breast. He swirls his tongue around each of her hardened nipples. He feels Gabriella tremble and shake beneath him. She pushes her hips up and closer to his hand creating more friction between her heated center and his _magical_ fingers.

"Oh…my…god," she throws her head back against the hot tub as her eyes close, "Troy…"

He removes his lips from her breast and slides his lips up her chest placing a peck on her lips, "Yes sexy?"

"You're so…" she can't even comprehend a sentence as he continues pumping her.

"I know baby…I know," he smirks as he brings his right hand up to the back of her head bringing it forward which leaves her to open her eyes, "you are too."

He winks at her and if she wasn't already in a hot tub, she would definitely have melted. Troy's fingers start to slow down causing her to hiss and glare at him. He chuckles as he gives her a peck on her lips before he completely removes his fingers from her heated center. He then brings both of his hands down to his swim trunks, untying them before he slides them off and tosses them behind Gabriella. He shifts his body so there's absolutely no space between them.

Gabriella can easily feel his hardened length against her naked skin. There's nothing dividing them now. She tightens her hold on him as she rubs her perky breasts against his chest and pumps her heated center repeatedly to create friction between herself and his large-hardened length. Troy groans at the feeling and leans forward taking a hold of her bottom lip with his teeth before moving his mouth to her ear, giving it a kiss and a blow.

"Are you ready for fireworks?'

Before she could answer, he captures her lips with his own and slams his length in her. Gabriella moans loudly in Troy's mouth. She adjusts her body to the most welcome part in her. She brings her legs up wrapping them around his waist so he has a better angle. Troy welcomes this and wraps both of his arms around her waist before he pulls his length out slightly before pushing it right back. He continues this rhythm until Gabriella pulls his head away from her lips.

"I need you…to move…faster."

"Faster?"

"Faster…" she pauses and smirks as she moves her lips to his ear, "and harder. Take me as hard and fast as you want, sexy."

Troy looks at the woman in front of him. The _sexy_ woman. He looks her in the eyes and sees the seduction of those words. He feels himself harden even more, if possible, as he is inside her. A smirk grows on Gabriella's face as she roams her hands all over Troy, resting on his shoulders. One more look over. And that's all it took. Troy resumes his pumping and pushing but this time, he's not being gentle. He rests his head in the crook of Gabriella's neck as he rams into her. Rams. Fast. Hard. Screams can be heard. Moans can be heard.

"T-t-troy!"

"Gabriella!"

"Troy…I'm going to come…Oh dear lord."

"Come with me, baby…Come with me."

With a few harder pumps, both reach their climax and release everything they had in each other. Gabriella collapses backwards onto the hot tub with her head leaning back. Troy collapses in her chest but doesn't let her go. Both breathing very hard. Troy staying in her. Gabriella's legs still wrapped around his waist. He presses a kiss on her chest before leaning up and kisses her lips.

Gabriella picks her head back up and looks at him with lust in her eyes, "Wow."

"Yeah," he says as he takes a breath to try and calm his breathing, "are you ok?"

"More than ok," she nods her head as she moves her hand up and down his back, "that had to be the best damn sex I ever had."

"Must be the hot tub," he jokes.

"Ha ha ha. Oh yeah. Definitely the hot tub."

Troy chuckles as he looks at the goddess in front of him. Sweat beating down her forehead. Her hair sticking to her face. _This has to be the sexiest woman alive._ He takes his right hand, resting it on her cheek before he leans in to capture her lips with his in a gently, moving kiss. Troy pulls back and rests his forehead on hers as they are still panting.

"You know what I could really use right now?"

She reopens her eyes and looks at him as she whispers, "What?"

"A nice…long shower," he whispers huskily as he opens his own eyes with glint in his eyes.

"Oh really?"

"Yes," he nods his head as he already feels his length hardening up which causes him to slowly remove himself from her which lead her to hiss at him but he shakes his head, "would you like to come back to my room with me?"

Gabriella looks at him. A small smirk grows on her face as she unwraps her legs from his waist. She carefully slides away from him earning a confused stare from Troy. She turns herself around and slowly pushes herself out of the hot tub. Not shying away from the fact that she's naked.

She walks over to where her bikini swimsuit is lying but before she bends down to pick it up, she looks at Troy, "Well…are you coming or not?"

She continues to smirk as she bends down slowly, with her front facing Troy, to grab her swimsuit. Troy's eyes glint before he quickly pushes himself out of the hot tub letting his naked skin feel the air of the room. He sees Gabriella putting her swimsuit back on and he looks her up and down. _Damn._ He walks over to pick up his swim trunks and quickly puts them on. He turns around to see Gabriella over by the chair, already having her swim shorts on and slowly putting her buttoned up top back on.

"Leave it unbutton," he says as he walks over resting his hands on her waist using his pointer finger to run up and down her skin, "I want to see you."

Gabriella bites her lower lip as she nods her head. She reaches over to pick up her towel and phone while Troy does the same. Both put their feet back in their sandals. They turn to each other both looking each other up and down. Troy smirks as he walks over to her resting his hand underneath her unbutton shirt on her lower back.

"Shall we?" he asks as they start walking towards the exit, "are you ready for the best night of your life?"

"Mmmm," she nods her head, "baby, it's already the best."

"Well it's just getting started," he says as he pulls open the door receiving a 'thank you' from her.

Troy and Gabriella turn to the right, walking down the hallway away from the swimming pool area. They walk past the front desk. Troy notices that there isn't anyone there so he uses this opportunity to pull Gabriella closer to him pressing a kiss to her covered shoulder. They continue walking until they reach their destination. The elevator. Troy presses the button. Gabriella looks at him. He looks at her. And the heat between them grows. Again. Quickly.

The elevator dings. The door opens. They walk in. Troy presses the top floor button. The door closes. Both towels drop. Troy pushes Gabriella against the wall and attaches his lips to her neck as her fingers run through his hair. He moves his lips lower and lower until they reach the swell of her breasts – he licks, sucks, nibbles – as his right hand's thumb moves underneath running over now hardened nipple. He moves his lips up her chest and captures her lips with his own in a steamy passionate kiss. Gabriella wraps one of her legs around his waist.

Troy grunts pushing his body close to hers. She runs her hands down his back, using her pointer finger to follow the line of his spine causing chills throughout his body. She brings her hands to his front running them slowly over each pec, feeling his muscles under her touch. He groans. He places his left hand behind her head pulling it even closer to his.

They hear a ding. The elevator doors open. Gabriella brings her leg down. Without separating from one another, they back out of the elevator. She pulls away for a second.

"The towels…"

"Leave them," he connects their lips again and he pushes her backwards down the hall until he reaches the room he's looking for but first pushes her up against the door.

Gabriella grunts as she feels the door behind her. Troy pulls his lips away from hers and moves them down to her neck finding her sweet spot. Licking. Nibbling. Sucking. Making a mark. She moans and runs her hands down his back resting them on his side, squeezing him slightly. She leans her head back against the door. Her breathing is starting to quicken. _God. This man. This sexy man. Shower. I need him. Wet._

She moans as she closes her eyes, "R...r…room."

Troy doesn't stop his mission on her neck but he grabs his wallet out of the pocket in Gabriella's shirt. Opening it. Grabbing the key card. _How am I doing this?_ He throws his wallet back in the pocket before he reaches his hand behind her looking for the spot to put the key card in. _Probably be easier if I looked. But damn, she tastes so good._ He continues moving his hand around until he finds it and swipes the key card. He hears the ding sound and pushes the door open, pushing her with it. He throws the key across the room. _I'll find it later._

Gabriella pulls away from him. Troy stares at her. She shakes her head but then looks around the room. _Wow. This is a suite. A big one._ There's a sofa in the center of the room with a 40 inch TV and stand. Behind the sofa, there is a dining room and behind that is a nice size kitchen with an oven, refrigerator, and granite countertops. Looking forward, she sees the most breath taking nighttime view of the San Diego Bay and Embarcadero Marina Park. To her left, she notices two doors. One door is wide open and she can see a King-sized bed which means the other door has a shower behind it.

Without another thought, she feels Troy's body against her back. He brings one hand up to slide her shirt off and it falls to the floor. Next, he starts to kiss the back of her neck. While doing so, he takes both of his hands to untie her bikini top letting it fall to the floor and then he did the same with her bikini bottom. He brings his hands to the front of her resting them on her breasts and he begins the process of stroking them. Gabriella leans her head back to the crook of his neck and she moves her right arm to wrap it around Troy's neck, closing her eyes. She runs her fingers through his hair as her other hand reaches behind her to untie his swim trunks. He shimmies his hips to let them fall to the ground and he kicks them away.

There's nothing in the way. He pushes his hips close to hers. His lips move to the side of her neck giving her wet kisses. Troy touches his hands that are on her breasts, removing them before she turns around capturing his lips with her own. She picks up one of her legs wrapping it around his waist and he grabs a hold of her thigh before she picks up her other one. He gladly takes a hold of both of her thighs before he starts quick walking towards the closed door. He kicks it open but stops at the doorway. Gabriella reaches up and takes a hold of the doorway as Troy moves his lips down to kiss her naked skin. She moans before pulling onto the doorway making them move into the bathroom and she wraps her arms around his neck bringing his head back up to hers.

"Shower," she whispers.

"Gladly."

Troy gives her a peck on her lips before he places her back on the ground. She watches him walk over to the shower to turn it on and while he does, she can't help but look at his backside. _Sexy._ Gabriella smirks as Troy turns around seeing her hungry eyes.

"Like what you see?"

"Oh…very much," she nods her head as she walks forward stopping right in front of him, "and I'd like it more," she looks down at his length and back up to his eyes before she puts her hands on his chest, "if you were wet."

"That can be arranged."

Troy takes her hands and pull her towards him. She licks her lips. He leans forward and captures her lips with his own. He turns them around, picking her up and taking step into the shower. He reaches back and slides the glass door closed before he pushes her right underneath the shower head. Skin to skin. Touch to touch. Lips to lips. Water to naked skin.

Gabriella decides to change things. She turns them around and pushes Troy against the shower wall with the water still falling on them. Pulling her lips away from his, she moves them down to his jawline and over to his ear.

She whispers in his ear, "It's my turn."

He moans as she blows in his ear. She then moves her lips down to his neck. Stopping at his pulse where she opens her mouth letting her tongue run over it before she nibbles on it. She runs her left hand down his chest and rests it on his abs, using the tip of her pointer finger tracing each pec. She smirks against his skin as she feels his muscles ripple. Gabriella moves her lips downwards towards his chest and lands her lips on his left nipple, running her tongue over it as she feels his hands rest on her lower back.

Gabriella works on his right nipple before she moves her lips lower, tracing each of his pec with her lips and tongue. He moves his hands up to rest on the back of her head. As the water beats down on them, she continues going lower and lower until she reaches her destination. She looks up at Troy who looks down at her and she winks at him.

"Oh god…" he groans as he feels her lips touch his throbbing length.

She smirks as she runs her lips on his length. She then opens her mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses along the length. She can feel him get harder at each kiss. She moves her mouth lower and lower until she touches the tip giving it a small kiss. Troy groans before he grabs her to bring her up to his level and turns them around so she's against the wall.

"No more playing around," he whispers huskily before attacking her neck.

"Oh….shit," she says as she leans her head to the side and leaving scratches on his back.

Gabriella picks up her legs and wraps them around his waist. Troy pushes her up against the wall before removing his lips from her neck and taking her lips with his own before he pushes his length in her warm hot center.

"OH!"

He smirks against her lips as he continues pushing her against the wall and he starts pumping in and out of her heated center. _Remember. She likes it rough._ Troy moves opens his mouth, licking her bottom lip and she glad grants him his access. Their tongues meet. They battle. As the rest of their bodies battle each other. She wants more. She starts pumping her hips towards him, meeting each one of his thrusts creating more want, more need, more heat, more friction between the two.

Troy pulls her away from the one wall before pushing her against another wall, still feeling the water fall on them. She wraps her arms around her neck. He pulls his mouth away from hers needing some air but still thrusting in and out of her. Rough. Hard.

"Troy! God…Shit…Troy!"

"Gabi…sexy…come with me."

"Faster!"

"Gabi…"

He moves one of his hands that's resting on her thigh and glides it up to her heated center to meet his thrusting length. He pushes one finger in. Gabriella rolls her eyes backwards as she leans her head back moaning as loud as can. He massages her inside wall.

"Come on, baby…Come with me."

"Mmmm," she moans as she feels herself ready to explode, "I'm coming…Damn it…I'm coming!"

"Yes, baby!"

"Troy!"

"Gabi!"

With one more thrust – they release in one another. Gabriella's legs fall down in exhaustion. The only way she's still standing is because of the strong, _sexy_ man holding her. She'll never be able to have sex with any other guy without comparing them to him. _Fireworks._ Troy rests his forehead on hers trying to catch his breath.

After a minute, he slowly removes his length from inside her and looks her in the eyes, "Now…do you want to take a real shower?"

"Nah," she shakes her head as she puts her hands behind his head and through his hair before pushing her body close to his, "I think I'm clean enough."

"Yeah?" he nods his head as he places his hands on her lower back before moving his one hand up to stroke her cheek, "I still think we need to soap a little bit."

Gabriella giggles nodding her head in agreement. She lets him pull her so they're standing right underneath the rain shower. Troy reaches over for the shampoo, pouring some in his hands before handing it to her and then putting his hands together before putting them through her hair using his fingers running them through all the strands. Gabriella smiles at the feeling before she pours some in her own hand and then runs her own fingers in Troy's hair. Their eyes never looking away from each other.

They then rinse their hairs in the water before Troy reaches for the body wash. He gives her a small smirk as he pours some in his hands and lets some drip from the bottle on her. She shakes her head giggling as he hands her the bottle and brings his hands together before he runs his hands over her body with the wash. Starting from neck, to her shoulders, to her chest spending a few extra seconds on each breast, to down her stomach, to her legs, and then back to her arms making sure to take his time with his touch. He then helps her rinse off by running his hands back over to make sure all the soap is off.

Gabriella, then, pours wash in her hands before putting it back on the shelf and brings her hands together to soap up the wash. She follows exactly how Troy did it. Staring with his neck, to his strong shoulders, going over his chest, slowly going down his abs, making sure she spends a few extra seconds on his length, then down to his legs, and then back up to make sure she covered his arms. She then helps him rinse himself off. Both now wet and clean.

Troy turns the water off before he slides the glass door. He steps out of the shower and turns to lend Gabriella his hand to help her step out. He walks over to grab a clean towel and turns around to wrap it around her, helping her dry herself before he grabs his own towel and wraps it around his waist. Gabriella looks at him and can't help staring at him. She's felt him, touched him, tasted him, and he's still a sexy guy to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh?" she looks at him and she shakes her head in realization, "Oh just thinking about how sexy you are."

"Really? Huh? Interesting…Because I think you're the sexy one here," he smirks as she blushes and he holds out his hand, "come with me."

She takes his hand after she wraps the towel around her. He opens the bathroom door and they walk out back into the main area of Troy's hotel room before he turns to the right, walking them into his bedroom. Letting go of her hand, he walks over to his dresser taking out a T-shirt before turning towards her holding out towards her.

"Would you like to borrow a shirt?"

"Hmm," she looks at the shirt in his hand and unwraps the towel letting it drop to the floor before she shaking her head, "Nah," she walks over to the bed sitting down at the edge of it, "I like sleeping in the nude especially if it's next to someone like you."

Troy looks at her and throws the shirt back into the dresser. He unwraps the towel around his waist and lets it fall on the floor. He walks over to her standing in between her legs. Gabriella looks up at him while he puts his hand on her cheek. He bends down to capture her lips with his own in a sweet moving kiss and she starts pushing herself back onto the bed with him following her. He pulls the comforter over them and they lie underneath with him lying on top of her still kissing her lips.

He pulls away and pushes a strand of hair off her face before he leans it to peck her lips, "I hope you know as much as I want to go for another round. I think we should sleep first."

"I agree," she nods her head and gets comfortable on the bed, "This bed is comfortable."

"Must be the company."

"Must be," she giggles.

He gives her another kiss before he falls next to her. Gabriella rolls on her side and he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him so there isn't any space between them. Both close their eyes and fall soundly asleep dreaming of their night together.

What more could you have asked for when it comes to a hot tub?

* * *

 **All right! What do you think?! I worked hard on this. Almost a week on this story (had a few days where I just had no desire to write but got it back). I hope you liked it. I'm not sure about the ending but the rest of it, I'm all good with!**

 **Please leave a review with your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. And please more than just "Love it!" I really want to hear what you thought about this story.**

 **If you would like to see Gabriella's bathing suit, please go to the AMI Clubwear website and search for "Leopard Black Print Sexy Two Piece Swimsuit" as I'm not sure the links on my profile will work if I posted the link (it didn't for my last one-shot).**

 **Story #3 is finished! Two more to go! I'm not sure when the next one is going to come out as I'm still trying to envision it. Once it comes together, I'll start writing it.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed The Hot Tub and please leave a review!**


	4. The Massage Therapist

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews on my last one-shot, as well as the other two. I'm glad that you are enjoying these one-shots that I'm working hard on. Right now, I have 12 reviews and all are positive so thank you! Please continue leaving them because I love receiving feedback especially on these as again, it's my first time doing Rated M stories like these. Reviews help writers become better writers so again, thank you!**

 **I have been asked if I would be writing anymore after the 5 one-shots are complete – well, only time will tell. I will let you all know once I complete these five one-shots. If I were to write more, it'll probably be one-shots like these and not a complete story (at least on Fanficiton – stay tuned for possible news about my writing outside of High School Musical fanfiction). I am enjoying writing these so who knows – maybe I will write more? Again, I'll let you know once the final one-shot is written and done.**

 **How are you enjoying these sexual attraction scenes? They're not too much, are they? Or do you want more? Please include your answers to those questions in your review. I would love to hear from you about my rated M writing (I know I'm not the best on here but I am definitely better than how I ever thought I'd ever be).**

 **NOW, onto the next one-shot! This will be the FOURTH one-shot of my group of FIVE one-shots under "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing." I definitely don't know how long this one will be but I'm hoping it'll be around the same amount as the other three or even more. It's all up to the characters (BFFL, yes it is!).**

 **All right, who's ready for Story #4? You are? Great. Sit back and relax. Enjoy!**

Fourth Story's Synopsis: Married woman, Gabriella Montez, is alone at her loft while her husband is away for business. She orders for an in-home massage. What she didn't expect to find is sexy massage therapist, Troy Bolton, at her door. Will one touch leave her completely forget that she's married?

* * *

 **The Massage Therapist**

"I love you, too," she speaks into her phone before she pulls it away from her ear and presses the 'end' button then throws the phone onto her couch.

She walks over to the floor-to-ceiling window that leads to an outside porch and looks at the view of the mountains. **(Look up What I Like About You and their loft, it's similar to theirs with the windows)** She smiles as she rests her hand on the window. _I love Albuquerque._ After she admires the view for a few, steps away from the window to stretch her arms above her head.

"Ugh, I need this massage," she groans slightly as she turns around and walks over to the kitchen sitting in the center of the loft and grabs a bottle of water, "I wonder when they're going to get here."

She shrugs her shoulders as she takes a gulp from the water before she steps towards the table near the couch. She reaches down and grabs a hold of the picture frame. She smiles at the photo of her and her husband of two years. _I miss you._ She sighs as she thinks of him. He's away for business. Has been for the last couple of weeks.

The doorbell rings.

"Finally," she says as she puts the frame back on the table and walks towards the door, after placing the bottle of water on the kitchen counter, and once she reaches the door, she opens it, "Hi…"

She stops speaking as she notices the person standing in front of her. This person is a man. A very good-looking man. She looks him up and down, noticing that he's wearing black sneakers, blue jeans, and a buttoned-up black shirt. She looks at his face and notices his strong jaw line, symmetrical _kissable_ lips, pointed nose, ocean blue eyes, and shaggy brown hair.

 _Damn._ She shakes her head. _Stop! You're married. You shouldn't be checking out another guy. Especially someone you don't know._ She notices him staring at her.

"Hey…I'm Troy Bolton. I will be your massage therapist today," he reaches into his pocket to take out a piece of paper before looking back up at her, "are you Ms. Montez?"

"Yes. But you can call me Gabriella," she nods her head before she moves to the side, "come on in."

"Thanks," he nods his head as he picks up the folded massage table and walks into Gabriella's loft and he looks around, "Wow. Nice place."

"Thanks," she says as she closes the door and turns around to see him admiring the loft.

"Have you lived here long?"

"I don't really live here. It's more of a getaway place that my husband decided to buy if we didn't want to be in the city," she says as she couldn't help lower her eyes down his back to see his blue jeans fit in all the right places on his butt.

"Ahh," Troy says as he nods his head and turns around to look at her, "where is your husband?"

"Away…on business," she says as her mocha eyes connect with his ocean blue ones.

 _Lucky me._ Troy shakes his head. _Stop. She's a client. A married client._ This thought didn't stop him from running his eyes over Gabriella from her bare feet to her smooth legs that are only partly covered as she's wearing shorts, then his eyes go up her torso stopping at her chest and then back up noticing her _kissable_ plumped lips, and gorgeous mocha eyes. He bites his lower lip. _And I get to run my hands over her? Jesus…_

"Umm…where would you like me to set up the table?"

"Oh," she clears her thoughts and looks around the loft, "you can set it up over in the living room by those windows if you would like?"

"Ok," he nods his head as he looks over her suggested spot before looking back at her, "so…uh have you had a massage therapist at your home before? Or at least have gone somewhere to get a massage?"

"Yes…why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you knew that usually the clients are usually lying on the table…naked," he hesitantly mentioned, "and I didn't want to come right out and say that because I didn't want you to think I was ya know a pervert or anything? I'm just…"

"Doing your job," Gabriella interrupts him and giggles nodding her head, "you don't have to explain yourself to me. I know how this thing works. You can set the table up and I'll go take my clothes off and put a robe on."

"Ok," his mouth dried up as she mentioned taking her clothes up, "take your time. I'm in no rush here."

"I'm sure," she giggles as she winks at him before turning around and walking towards the stairs.

Troy watches her walk up the stairs and can't help rest his eyes on her waist as she does so. Once she's out of his sight, he shakes his head. _Be professional here. She's married!_ He walks over towards the living room, placing the folded-up massage table on the floor. He takes a look out the window to notice the view of the mountains. _Wow. I'd love to live here._ Troy turns and starts setting up the massage table, placing it so that the head would be facing the view.

Once he finishes setting up the table, he unbuttons his black shirt pushing it off of him leaving him in a white tank top that hugs his body letting his abs show, as his shirt is tucked in his blue jeans. He then walks over to the kitchen sink and cleans his hands before walking back over. Troy walks over the window, placing his hand on it as he admires the view. He, then, hears footsteps coming down from the stairs so he turns around to see a beautiful sight. Gabriella. In a bathrobe and her wavy long black hair resting on her shoulder. _I'm in trouble._

Gabriella looks at him and freezes in place as she notices he's no longer wearing his buttoned-up shirt. _Hot damn._ She sees the tank top hugging him in the right places. And she notices his eyes on her which make her feel confident and _sexy._ But she remembers. _I'm married. In love. With my husband. But…he's not here._ She shakes her head to clear those thoughts.

"Whenever you're ready, you can lie on the table."

"Ok," she nods her head as she reaches her hand down to untie the robe.

Troy's eyes widen as he notices this and quickly says, "Uh…I'll turn around."

"You don't have to," she bites her lip as she's hitting a dangerous territory, "I'm not shy."

She continues biting her lower lip as she slowly unties the robe, not moving her eyes away from his as she slowly slides it off of her shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. She's now standing naked in the middle of the living room with her massage therapist, her _sexy_ massage therapist staring at her and trying to keep his eyes on hers. Normally she's self-conscience but at the moment, she's confident and feeling sexy as he finally lowers his eyes running them up & down, giving her a look over and not missing one spot.

"I'm going to lie down on the table," she lowers her voice as she walks towards the massage table with his eyes following her every move.

Gabriella reaches the table and then slowly picks herself up onto the table. She first sits on it, then lowers her body down to the table, and she rolls onto her stomach placing her face in the small hole at the head of the table **(Google massage tables)**. Troy watches her every move and gulps. _Professional. Be professional._ She shimmies her body to get comfortable and leaves her arms hanging down from the table.

Troy walks over to the table standing to the side of it near her torso, "Would you like a blanket or towel to cover yourself?"

"I'm fine," she says, "feel free to start whenever you're ready."

"Ok."

Troy brings his hands together and rubs them before taking a much-needed breath. He slowly places his hands near Gabriella's shoulder blades and slowly start using his thumbs pushing down to feel the muscle as he also feels her skin along his fingers. _Smooth._ Troy continues using his thumbs as he feels each knot near her shoulder blades. Gabriella closes her eyes.

He starts moving his hands down, slowly, continuing pushing his fingers into her body feeling her muscles. He moves both hands to the left side of her body and uses both hands in one spot. After spending a minute on the left spot, he moves his hands along her skin to work on the same spot that's on the right side. He pushes down as this side is knottier.

Gabriella bites her lower lip trying to hold back a moan feeling his fingers at work. She's had many massages before but there's something different about this one. It's probably because of the guy who the _magical_ fingers belong to. _Stop Gabriella._ She tries to clear her thoughts but it's hard with his fingers running along her skin.

Troy looks up at the back of Gabriella's head before looking back where his fingers are on her skin. _This is dangerous. But…I like dangerous._ He moves his hands back up near her shoulder blades and brings his hands close to where her spine is and starts to move his fingers down following along side her spine. He sees goosebumps along her skin. He continues moving his hands along her spine as he puts pressure on each spot he touches.

Bringing his hands down to her lower back, he starts with the right side of her back and puts pressure on the muscles. He mostly uses his thumbs but uses his other fingers to do light touches. After a few pressure touches on the right side, he moves his hands to the other side and repeats himself. He leans over her slightly so he can reach each spot of her on the left side. His hands are close to her bottom and he's struggling to keep his eyes away from.

But, he slowly moves his hands lower and takes a couple steps to the left so he can reach better, as he places his hands on her left leg thigh. He can feel her tense for a second until he wraps his hands around them and massaging them with pressure. _She ordered a full-body massage and I'm giving it to her._ He continues massaging her left leg all the way to the bottom, to her foot and then moves his hands to her other leg and starts from the bottom moving his hands up along her leg putting a good pressure on her leg muscles.

Gabriella can't hold it in anymore. She lets out a moan. A _seductive_ moan.

Troy's eyes widen as he feels something grow inside of him and in his pants. His eyes also become smoky as he looks down at the woman underneath his fingers. Professionalism is slowly leaving the room. He takes a deep breath as he moves his hands back up her body, this time not missing her bottom which caused another moan from Gabriella. Troy puts his hands back on her shoulder blades, this time putting some pressure near her neck and he moves her hair to the side away from her right ear.

"Gabriella?"

"Hmm?" she asks quietly.

He leans down towards her ear and whispers, "I'm going to start using a different technique."

"What…kind of technique?" she whispers.

"This," he says as he lowers his mouth to her skin placing his lips there moving them along her skin before he moves his lips back to her ear, "let me know if you don't want me to. I'll understand."

Her eyes widen as she feels his lips return to her skin. He moves them along her skin near his hand as he puts pressure on her muscles again. Something is waking up inside her. _This is dangerous. This is risky. This is…sexy. This is…continuing._ She closes her eyes and relaxes letting the feeling of his lips on her skin take her body to another level of relaxation.

Troy can feel her relax under him and he can't help but smirk against her skin. He moves his lips to her spine letting them glide down as he uses his hands putting pressure on her muscles. Troy, then, moves his lips over to the left side of her back leaving kisses on every naked spot, not missing one. Using his fingers, he goes from light touches to heavy pressure touches feeling her tremble under his touch.

Moving his fingers and lips even lower, returning back to her lower back. He runs his hands over the same spots he did before but this time with his lips following each line of her skin. Her _warm, smooth exotic_ skin. _I'm in trouble._ But he chases his thoughts away and let's the fog take over this brain. There's no stopping his movements. Not yet. Troy continues his journey down her backside and this time he stops at her bottom letting his lips slide over as he puts pressure on her butt muscles, then slowly lowers his lips to her thighs.

"Oooo," Gabriella moans.

Her moan leads him to putting more pressure on her thighs and light feather kisses along her skin, not missing one spot. _She tastes amazing. As I knew she would._ Again, he clears his thoughts as he moves his hands and lips back up her body.

Gabriella can feel goosebumps all over her body. It's what happens when you have a _sexy_ man doing what he's doing to her. She's never had a massage like this and it's right now, the _best_ one. She has never felt like this before and she doesn't want it to stop. Biting her lip knowing she shouldn't be thinking or feeling this way but at this very moment, there is _nothing_ that can stop her from hitting a place where she's never been. A _forbidden_ one.

Troy moves his lips back up to her shoulder letting them run over as his left hand puts pressure on her lower back and he rests his right hand on the massage table. He moves his lips to the crook of her neck, opening his mouth letting his tongue run along her skin before he puts his lips to her ear.

"Since you ordered a full-body massage," he whispers and then huskily says, "I would like to give you a proper one where I massage all of your body. But only if you're comfortable."

Gabriella can sense what he's asking of her and she's melting at the tone of his voice. She raises her head and rests her right arm on the massage table to help hold herself up before turning her head to look at him. Her eyes widen as she notices his ocean blue eyes are looking at her but a pair of smoky eyes are looking at her. She bites her lower lip as she quickly made up her mind and she nods her head before she slowly pushes herself up, carefully rolling herself to lie on her back letting her naked front be seen.

"I told you," she looks up at him, "I'm not shy."

"Good."

Troy looks down at the _sexy_ woman. He stands up straight before placing his pointer finger on her athletic stomach and then let's his other fingers rest on her stomach. He starts putting pressure there and puts his other hand on her torso putting more pressure, massaging the muscles. He then moves his hands slowly up resting them on her _perfect_ perky breasts feeling them in his hands before moving his fingers, focusing on each of them.

He places his left thumb on her right nipple giving it a massage as he uses his other thumb on her other thumb. Gabriella moans, closing her eyes, and arches her chest up giving him a better reach. He looks at her content face before he leans down and places his lips on her right breast. He moves his hand away resting it on her stomach giving it slight massage as he runs his lips over her nipple and opens his mouth letting his tongue wet it before he uses his teeth and nibbles the same nipple letting it harden in his mouth.

"Ooooo shit…"

Troy smirks as he removes his mouth away from her nipple and moves it over to her left nipple, repeating his movements as he puts his left thumb back on her right nipple rubbing it to give her some kind of relief. Gabriella moans at the feeling. _Damn…he knows…oh shit._ Once her nipple is hardened like her other one, he moves his lips down to her stomach running his lips over her abs with his hands following still giving pressure on her muscles.

He continues moving his lips lower. He stops as he reaches her warm, hot center. He looks up at her face and sees her eyes still closed. He desperately wants to taste her but…would she want him to? He's already done enough damage with this situation. _But…I want more. My body wants more. No…needs more._ He clears his thoughts as he takes a step around the massage table and stands at the end of it, on the opposite side of where Gabriella's head is.

Troy reaches for her right leg and slowly pushes pressure on her muscles as he massages them. He then leans in placing his lips on her thigh. Gabriella shimmies her body at the feeling. He opens his mouth letting his tongue out and he wettens her skin. His mouth his close to her center but he's not going there until he knows it'll be ok with her. He lowers his mouth down her leg feeling each strong muscle before he moves his mouth to her other leg, going up. He, then rests his mouth on her left inner thigh, blowing it as he uses his hands to relax her muscles.

Gabriella arches her heated center towards him. Troy looks up at her and sees her mocha eyes looking straight at him.

"Are you sure?"

She arches her center again towards him nodding her head, "More than anything."

"There's no going back."

"I think we're already past that," she whispers, "please…"

"With pleasure."

Gabriella rests her head back and closes her eyes as she feels a breath over her heated center that's been calling for attention. _There's no going back._ She feels his lips rest on her center and touching each spot of her before opening his mouth letting his tongue follow his lips. Her eyes roll back to the back of her head as she grabs a hold of the massage table.

Troy smirks against her heated center before he slowly pushes his tongue inside. Gabriella moans loudly as she arches herself even closer to his mouth. He licks each spot he can touch and pushes his tongue even deeper before he moves his finger close to it and then into her as he starts to pump her.

"Ooo…shit!"

Troy pushes another finger in and he starts pumping faster and harder. He swirls his tongue around the inside of her feeling each wall of hers tremble. He feels her body shaking against him and the whole massage table is now shaking. He uses his other hand to hold her steady as his other hand and tongue continues to pump, push, and lick.

"Troy…I'm coming…oh dear god…"

Troy removes his tongue from her but continues to pump with his fingers. With one more shake and pump, Gabriella releases herself all over his hand. He slowly pulls his fingers out from her heated center. He leans back in giving it a sweet kiss and uses his other hand to give her a slow rub down giving her time to relax her body back from the high.

"I'll be right back," he whispers.

She nods her head without opening her eyes. Troy stands up straight and turns around walking over to the kitchen sink, turning the water on and using the soap to clean his hands. He turns the water off and reaches for a towel. As he dries his hands, he looks over at the _beautiful_ and _sexy_ woman lying on _his_ massage table. _Man…what did I just do?_ He shakes his head and puts the towel on the counter before walking back over to her. He stands on the side of the massage table looking down at her.

She can sense him so she opens her eyes and looks up at him, "Hi."

"Hi," he quietly says, "I'm sorry…I couldn't control myself."

"Well…I didn't exactly tell you to stop."

"I know but still," he continues looking at her, "I feel like I took advantage of you."

"You didn't."

"What about your husband?"

"Well I think I'm going to leave this part out," she shrugs her shoulders and she slowly pushes herself up on her elbows, "I do have to say that had to be the massage I ever had."

"I'm honored," he chuckles.

"You know," she lowers her voice as she sits herself up and slides her legs over to sit on the side edge so she's facing him and she puts her right pointed finger on his white tank top, "we still have about 20 minutes of the session and I already paid."

Troy looks down at her finger and then looks back up in her eyes, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," she licks her bottom lip as she moves her left hand to the side of his torso pulling him closer to her, "why don't we continue?"

"Are you sure?" she nods her head, "what about your husband?"

"He's not here," she whispers as she lowers her hands to his belt buckle as she continues looking him in the eyes, "and we already did something. I'm ok with this, Troy."

Troy looks at her before he brings both of his hands up to rest them on each side of her face stroking it with her thumbs. He pushes himself in between her legs and leans down to capture her lips with his own in a slow-moving kiss. He pulls away and looks at her hazy eyes before capturing her lips again in a more passionate kiss.

Gabriella unbuckles his belt and slowly removes it before throwing it on the floor. She moves her hands up, untucking his tank top from his jeans and slowly pushes it up revealing his very toned physique. She pushes the shirt all the way up and Troy pulls away from her letting her remove the shirt completely adding it to the floor with his belt. He watches her look at his abs before she leans it attaching her lips to his naked skin.

She starts by kissing along his jean's waistband and slowly moves up his body, tracing each ab with her tongue followed by her finger tip leaving goosebumps to form on the rest of his body. Troy takes a step backwards letting Gabriella to stand up as she continues her journey up his body. She stops at his right nipple and swirls her tongue around. Troy moans softly and Gabriella swirls her tongue harder and starts nibbling on it before she moves to his left nipple. While working on his nipple, she uses her hands to trace around each part of his naked torso.

Troy wraps his arms around her torso and pulls her body close to his so he can feel her hardened nipples against his skin while she continues her mission on his nipples. He runs his hands up and down her back feeling her naked skin against his touch. He then squeezes her waist as she runs her lips up his chest attaching them to his neck finding his pulse, opening her mouth letting her tongue wetten the skin before nibbling it with her teeth. Troy leans his head forward to attach his lips to her shoulder.

Gabriella glides her hands down his abs, slowly, until she reaches his waistband. She unzips his jeans and uses both hands to slowly move them down. Once they reach his feet, he kicks them away and kicks off his sneakers. Leaving him in just boxers. Troy pulls his face away from her shoulder and Gabriella stops kissing his neck. She looks up at him connecting their eyes. Both in a haze.

Troy takes his pointer finger and traces her face, "Beautiful."

"Shh…"

She leans up on her tippy toes to connect their lips in a frenzy kiss. Troy wraps his arms back around her waist and she uses her hands to lower the only thing blocking her from completely taking him – boxer briefs – and once they are removed, she rests her hands on his chest. She slowly pushes Troy backwards, never disconnecting their lips, until he can feel a couch against his legs. Gabriella pushes him down onto the couch as she stands there looking him up and down. _Sexy._ She smirks before lying herself on top of him reattaching her lips with his own.

She can feel his _very_ hardened length touching her inner thigh and she smirks against Troy's lips. She pulls away from him shaking her head at him. Gabriella lowers her lips to his neck leaving a trail of kisses along his chest, stopping at his nipples giving them more attention like before. Then, she continues her journey and runs her tongue around each pec sucking on each spot of naked skin she touches. Troy's breathing fastens as she continues moving lower and lower until her lips reach their destination.

Gabriella moves her hair to the side as she gives his skin pecks and then glides her lips along his hardened length, slowly. Troy groans at her speed. He shifts himself. She opens her mouth leaving open-mouthed kisses along the length before letting her tongue glide out, tasting each inch of him. She uses her pointer finger at the tip giving him a small tickle. He groaned loudly as she giggles and smirks as she lowers her lips to the tip giving him a lick.

"Holy shit…"

"You're right," she smirks up at him, "you are holy."

Troy closes his eyes throwing his head back as she starts sucking him but only for a few seconds. She stops and then kissing along his length again. _I'm not much of a sucker but damn._ She wraps her hands around his length and starts pumping it fast and hard.

"Shit…Gabriella…That's it…Faster…"

She does as she's told and pumps faster. With no warning, he releases all of himself in her hands and over the couch. Gabriella smirks at the scene as she looks up at Troy seeing him breathing heavily. _I did that. To him._ She grabs one of the blankets and wipes her hands all over them.

"Sorry," she hears him whispers.

"For what?" she looks up at him with confusion.

"Messing up your couch and your blankets."

"You didn't mess them up," she brings her body back up so they're face to face, "there's nothing a washing machine can't fix. Besides, it was sexy. You're sexy."

Troy smirks and grabs her left hand rubbing the naked spot on her ring finger, "I wonder what your husband would think about that."

"He would definitely have some words," she shakes her head as she smirks attaching her teeth to his ear lobe nibbling it.

"I'm sure," he moans, "If I was your husband, I would never leave you here alone."

"Why's that?"

"Because," he makes a quick move and flips them over so now that he's on top pinning her two arms above her arms looking at her straight in the eyes, "a guy like me would take you way from him."

"And are you?"

"I already have, haven't I?"

Before she can answer, he attaches his lips to her jawline sucking along and he slowly moves his lips lower attaching them to her neck. Finding her pulse, he opens his mouth running his tongue along the spot. Gabriella leans his head away giving him better access. The better access leads him to sucking even harder on the spot causing a louder moan come from her mouth. He slowly lowers his lips down her collarbone, down her chest stopping at her breast.

He takes his left arm and wraps it around his waist pulling her closer to him as he rests his body skin-to-skin with hers with no space in between them as he attaches his lips to her right breast. Starting with kissing the muscle around her nipple and then kissing, licking, and sucking her nipple until it's red. Then, moving to her other breast, he does the same but slowly. He let's go of Gabriella's hands so he can take his other hand gliding it down to her thigh pulling it up over his waist. He can feel himself harden again. _Didn't take long._ He smirks as he lowers his lips to her stomach licking around her belly button.

Gabriella moans as he continues lowering himself. He let's her leg back down onto the couch as he moves himself down to reaches her heated center feeling wet.

"I see that it didn't take you long to be wet again."

"And it didn't take you long to be hard again."

He looks up at her with a smirk on his face, "With a sexy body like yours, can you blame a guy?"

"Then you can't blame a girl."

"I don't see a girl," he gives her a wink, "I see a very beautiful woman who's ready for me to take her as my own tonight."

 _Forbidden._ Those words. _His._ For the night. _One night._ Gabriella shakes her head. _It's just one night. One beautiful night._ She pumps up her heated center up towards him.

He shakes his head as he grabs her right thigh and starts kissing it up and down again like before but with more urgency and passion. He moves his lips up her thigh close to her heated center. Troy moves over to her center blowing hot air in it. Gabriella moans. He then inserts one finger before he moves his lips back up her body giving her some attention to her breasts. As he continues his journey back up her body, he inserts another finger letting them pump and touch her inner walls.

Troy moves his lips up attaching them to her jawline and then captures her lips with his own in a passionate but sweet kiss. Gabriella wraps her right arm around his neck pulling him closer to her and pushes her heated center closer to his fingers leaving them deeper within her. She moves her other hand slowly down his body with the tip of her pointer finger and attaches it to his length. _He needs to be harder._ She starts pumping slowly and using her pointer finger & thumb, she pinches along the length. Troy groans in her mouth and she gladly swallow it.

He feels her getting wetter and him getting harder. He pulls his lips away from hers but not moving his face too far away. Giving her a peck on her nose.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes."

"It could change things."

"Right now. I don't care."

"Do you want me?"

"Yes."

"Tell me."

"Troy…"

"Yes?"

"I'm yours right now," she whispers against his lips, "Take me."

He leans forward taking her lips with his own and removes his fingers from her heated center as she takes her hand away from his length. She places her hand behind his back, tracing his spine up and down leaving goosebumps. He grabs a hold of her left thigh bring it up to wrap around his waist and he shifts his body to get in position.

With no more words. Just kisses. Just touches. Troy slowly inserts his hardened length in her heated center. Gabriella hisses in his mouth trying to get used to his size and the feeling. She shifts her body to get accustomed to it. Troy bites her lower lip with reassurance. She returns his reassurance by opening her mouth letting his tongue in tasting every spot of her mouth as he pushes his length farther in her center. Inner wall to inner wall.

Troy slowly pulls his lips away from hers and rests his head in the crook of her neck as she rests her head back with her eyes close.

"Troy…"

He nods against her shoulder as he pulls her thigh closer to him and he pulls out slowly before pushing back in harder and deeper. _Faster._ He pulls back out and then starts pushing into her faster, harder, and deeper in her feeling every spot of hers.

Gabriella moans, "Troy…Faster."

"As you wish."

He does as he is asked and pulls in and out faster. Gabriella pushes her heated center towards him to make the friction and action faster and stronger. She then wraps her other leg around his waist so she can be even closer for him to go deeper in her which he does. Her eyes roll to the back of her head at the feeling of him.

"T…troy."

"Gabrie…ella."

"Shit…"

He bites her shoulder as both of their breathing fastens and Troy's motion quickens in and out. Gabriella pumps up and down faster meeting him with each thrust. He brings his finger to her heated center and inserts it inside to help build it up more.

"Oh god…Troy."

"Gabriella!"

"Troy!"

"Come with me!"

"I'm coming."

"Gabriella!"

"SHIT!"

"OHHHH"

With one thrust, everything was released within one another. Gabriella's legs collapsed off from around Troy's waist. Troy collapsed on her and he slowly removed his finger and length from her now tired center. He pecks her shoulder as he breathes heavily on her skin. Gabriella drops her arms to the back of him resting them on his body.

Troy lifts his head and looks at her, "Wow."

"Yeah," she quietly agrees.

"Was that ok?"

"Uh huh," she nods her head and closes her eyes.

Troy smiles as he gives her a peck on her cheek before shifting their bodies so that she was lying on top of him with her head on his chest and his head on the arm rest of the couch. He grabs a blanket from the couch throwing it over them before he closes his eyes.

[4 hours later]

Troy's eyes slowly open. He tries to move but then remembers that he has Gabriella lying on top of him with her head on his chest and her arm wrapped around his torso. He looks down at her noticing her beautiful face. He pushes a strand of hair behind her hair and places his lips on her forehead before pulling away.

He watches her eyes flutter open and she looks up at him with a smile on her face, "Hi."

"Hi," he smiles and strokes her face with his left thumb.

"What time is it?" She asks as she rests her right hand on his chest.

"Probably around 9," he says as he's guessing the time, "I should probably go.'

"You don't have to," she says stroking his chest and lowering it down to his abs.

"We both know that I should," he says as he gives her a peck on her nose before he slowly starts getting up carefully so he doesn't knock her over but somehow ends up on top of her with his hand on her waist and he looks down at her, "you are by far my favorite client."

"And you are definitely my favorite massage therapist," she smiles as she puts her fingers through his messy hair, "I'll definitely have to request you from now on."

"Again…I don't think your husband will like the idea of that."

Gabriella nods her head in agreement. _My husband._ She puts a sad smile on her face and he leans down to capture her lips with his own in a sweet kiss before pulling away,

"I'm going to go," he says as he stands up from the couch and turns around to look at her, "oh and don't worry about a tip. I think you already paid me a good one."

She giggles as she watches him put his clothes back on. He then walks over to fold up the massage table before he walks back over to her. He leans down towards her giving her a sweet kiss on her lips.

"If you ever need a massage, definitely request me."

"I will."

"Have a nice night, beautiful," he gives her another kiss before grabbing the massage table and walks out of her loft through the front door.

Gabriella watches the front door close and puts her arms over the blanket pulling it up to cover herself. She looks around the empty loft. If anyone walked in right now, they would never believe that this quiet loft wasn't quiet just five hours ago. She shakes her head as she thinks back to hours before. Yes. She definitely never had a massage like that before.

She hears her phone make a sound. She looks around for it but can't find it. She picks up the blanket and then finds it at the end of the couch. Sitting up, she reaches for it before lying back down and then throwing the blanket back over her.

She sees a new notification and she opens it to see a _new_ text message:

 **Hey Brie…I hope you had a nice night ;) I miss you 3**

 **Have a great night's sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow.**

 **I love you 3**

Gabriella smiles at the next message before respond with three hearts. Once she presses 'send', she put the phone on the couch and looked up at the ceiling thinking about her evening.

 _I love my husband. And I liked the massage therapist._

* * *

 **Whoa! What a one-shot. Right? What did you think? The relationship between Gabriella and her husband (who we don't see)? The relationship between Gabriella and the massage therapist (Troy)? Gabriella's thoughts at the end? Let me know what you think about this one-shot and the heavy-duty scenes. Please leave a review with your thoughts.**

 **I know you're probably going to ask me if there's going to be a part 2 to this because I've been getting those questions when it came to my other one-shots. Again, these one-shots are stand alone stories so no there won't be a "part two" to this one-shot (but you never know – I could change my mind).**

 **But anyways please let me know what you think about this one-shot! I definitely want to hear your thoughts. Definitely important for a writer to know what their readers think so thank you, in advance, for your reviews!**

 **Anyways, Story #4 is complete! And there is only ONE more to go and I think you all are going to LOVE it. I'm not sure when it will be coming out but stay tuned because I'm looking forward to writing it and for you all to read it.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed The Massage Therapist and please leave a review!**


	5. I Know You Want Me, Mr Bolton

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for your reviews on my last one-shot. I'm glad that you enjoyed it and continuing to enjoy all of the one-shots that are part of this group. I'm loving them! Keep those reviews coming – I love receiving the feedback.**

 **Now, this is going to be a quick Author's Note because I'll be writing a long one at the end of this one. Please read it as I will be saying a lot about these one-shots, possibly future ones, and other things that might come to my mind.**

 **I can't believe that we have reached the FIFTH and FINAL one-shot of this group of one-shots under "Attraction is a Dangerous Thing." I have enjoyed writing each one and they have helped me become a better writer. I don't know how long this one is going to be. I always try to make the current one longer than the last but this one, I am unsure about. It'll be one of those "We'll see what happens as I write" time.**

 **Thank you for reading each one of these. It has meant a lot.**

 **Now, who is ready for Story #5? You are? Great. Sit back and relax. Enjoy!**

Fifth Story's Synopsis: Troy Bolton is the young CEO of Bolton Inc., a company that owns a chain of hotels across the country. Professionalism is his #1 priority but when it comes to his attractive seductress of a secretary, Gabriella Montez, he tries his hardest to stay professional. But what happens when they are the only two left in the office? Will Mr. Bolton be able to reject her sexual advances? Or will he finally give in?

* * *

 **I Know You Want Me, Mr. Bolton**

With pen in hand and his head in his other hand with his elbow leaning on his desk, Troy Bolton – the 27-year old CEO of Bolton Inc., his family business that owns and runs a chain of hotels across the country – is working on a few business papers. He puts his pen down and leans back into his chair stretching his arms out as he holds back a small yawn.

Looking at the clock on his computer, "Five-thirty. 11 hours. Not bad for a quick day."

Troy rolls his eyes as he wanted to make it a shorter day as it's a Friday. Rolling his shoulders back a few times to loosen some of his muscles. He moves his hands up to loosen his black tie, matching his black buttoned up shirt, that's hanging from his neck. Troy looks through the large window and he sees some of his employees getting up from their desks, pushing their chairs in and walking out as their day is coming to a complete.

He looks over to the desk that sits a few feet away from his office and notices that one of his employees is not in a rush to leave. _The_ employee. His secretary. His _sexy_ secretary. _Gabriella Montez._ Taking a deep breath as he shakes his head. _Professional. Be professional._ Troy Bolton had one rule: Always be professional with his employees and never sleep with them or date them. He can spend time with them as friends but that's as far as it goes.

Being young and as attractive as he is can make it hard for a young guy. But luckily for him, most of the people who work for Bolton Inc. are older than him. Except _her._ The woman he hired. The woman who makes his insides warm. The woman who tries to seduce him every chance she gets and always comes close. _So close._

Why hasn't he fired her for her advances? Because she's good at her job. She keeps him going. She keeps him sane through the week. She keeps him organized. Without her, he probably would have went to his father and asked him to give the job to his younger brother.

Troy closes his eyes. _It's been a long day._ He should go home. Everyone else is. But he's the CEO, he likes being the last one in the office. Make his family proud.

Hearing his office door opening, he leaves his eyes closed until he hears the sweetest voice, "Mr. Bolton?"

Opening his eyes, he looks at the office door and sees his secretary standing there with her hand on the doorknob looking at him with her mocha chocolate eyes. He hasn't seen her in a couple hours, other than the back of her head through his window, as he has been locked up in his office most of the day.

Troy runs his eyes over her face seeing her rosy cheeks and pointed nose. Lowering his eyes to her lips resting on them for a few extra seconds, the continues his eyes downwards to see her wearing a business casual white buttoned up shirt and a black mini skirt that rests on her toned mid-thighs and finishing off with black ankle boots. _Damn._

"Yes, Ms. Montez?" He asks as he brings his eyes back up to hers.

Gabriella smirks as she notices what his eyes were just doing and she leans against the door before moving her hands up to undo her messy hair bun letting her black hair down touching her shoulders before answering, "I wanted to let you know that everyone has left for the day."

"Ok. Thank you," he nods his head noticing her hair, "you are more than welcome to go as well. I might just be a few more minutes and I'll head out as well."

"Thanks," she says and she stands up straight, "but I can leave when you leave. I'm in no rush to go home, Mr. Bolton," she then smirks a little as she grabs a hold of the inner doorknob and pushes the door close behind her, "I can stay as long as you want me to."

"Ms. Montez," Troy looks at the smirk on her face.

"Mr. Bolton," she says as she steps towards the window grabbing the blind pull cord and slowly turns it so the blinds close and no one would be able to see inside and she turns around to face him, "as long as you want me to."

Troy sits up in his chair watching her walk slowly towards him. He wants to say something but his mouth won't open. His eyes lower to watch her legs. He looks back up to see her standing close to him. She walks behind him and places her hands on his shoulders. Slowly, she moves her fingers into his muscles.

"You feel tense," she says as she continues moving her fingers, "you need to relax a little more."

"Ms. Montez," he says as his eyes closed, "mmm that feels nice."

Gabriella smirks as she lowers her hands on his back continuing her movement with her fingers, "and I'm sure there's more nice feelings that I can do for you."

Troy's eyes open as he leans his head back looking up at her, "Ms. Montez…wait, we shouldn't be doing this."

She moves her hands up and runs her right hand's pointer finger through his hair and then with her other hand, she runs it over his face slowly, "Mr. Bolton…we can do anything we want to do."

He picks his head back up and looks forward shaking his head, "Ms. Montez, I'm trying to be professional here and what you're doing is definitely not professional."

Gabriella moves her hands back onto his shoulders. She touches his shirt collar and moves her fingers over his collarbone, then bends herself forward so her head rests on his shoulder as she lowers her hands down chest. She undoes his tie leaving it hanging around his neck as she reaches the top button of his shirt, unbuttoning it. Using both of her pointer fingers, she slowly glides them across his chest underneath his shirt and runs them down his chest slightly running them over each of his nipples, then down to trace each of his abs.

"You don't have to be professional. Not with me," she whispers in his ear seductively, "I know you want me, Mr. Bolton. I can see it in your eyes every time you look at me."

Troy's breath hitches as she presses her lips to his ear. Lowering her lips to his earlobe soft kissing along it before opening her mouth to nibble. She then brings her lips to the back of his ear gliding her lips down to his neck kissing each spot she can reach. She smirks as she kisses in the crook of his neck while her fingers continue gliding along his abs.

Troy closes his eyes as he enjoys each touch and her lips. He rests his hands on his arm rests as she continues her kisses and touches. But suddenly she stops. Slowly removing her hands from underneath his shirt. He opens his eyes as he feels his chair being moved backwards away from his desk. He feels her hand on his back and she glides it across his shoulder as she moves to stand in front of him. He looks up at her.

Gabriella looks down at him as she brings her hands to her shirt. She starts to unbutton her shirt as her eyes lock on his. Slowly, unbuttoning one button at time with a small smirk on her face as she sees Troy lowering his eyes to watch her fingers work. As she reaches the bottom of her shirt, she slowly lowers it off her shoulders tossing it over to a chair on the other side of the office. Troy can't help but rest his eyes on the red lace bra covering her breasts.

"Like what you see, Mr. Bolton?"

Troy gulps as he tightens his grips on the armrests as he looks up to see her looking at him. He looks at her hair that is resting on her shoulders and then moves his eyes down again stopping at her belly button before looking back up at her.

Gabriella licks her lips as she lowers her hands placing them on her mini skirt's waistband. She slowly pushes the mini skirt down, shimmying out of them. Troy's eyes follow her hands his eyes turn smoky gray as he sees her matching red lace panties. The mini skirt falls down to her ankles and then kicks them over towards the chair. She uses her feet and kicks off her boots leaving her standing in front of Troy in just her red lace bra and panties.

Troy feels his black slacks tighten as he looks her up and down from her feet to her eyes. _Damn. I'm in trouble. So much trouble._ He gulps as he tries to sit up in his chair.

"Ms. Montez…"

"Call me Gabriella, Mr. Bolton," she smirks as she takes a few steps towards him.

"Gabriella," he hesitantly speaks, "we really shouldn't…there are rules."

"No there aren't, Mr. Bolton. You may have a personal rule but right now, I don't think you want to follow it," she says as she picks up her right leg placing her knee up next to Troy's leg and places her right hand on his shoulder as she brings her other leg up so she is straddling him and places her other hand on his neck as she whispers, "I know you want me, Mr. Bolton…

There's no denying it anymore," she leans in placing her chest in front of his face and looks down at him, "give in to it Mr. Bolton. We both know you want to."

Gabriella moves her left hand to the back of his head putting her fingers through his hair as she looks down at him still with her chest close to his face. She arches her body against his feeling the tightness in his jeans and smirks. Troy groans and throws his head back.

Gabriella slides her left hand forward and moves her other hand to glide down as well. She starts to unbutton the rest of his shirt to reveal his muscular physique. She takes the tie that is hanging down his neck and tosses it across the room and lets his shirt sit on him while being opened. She leans her face down to attach her lips on his collarbone, moving her lips over his skin and moves them on his neck as her fingers trace his naked skin.

She moves her lips to his neck and then up to his ear whispering seductively, "Let it go, Mr. Bolton."

Troy closes his eyes feeling his jeans tighten more. _Let it go._ He feels her lips kiss his ear and then moving down to his jawline. Her lips close to his. Her body close to his. He moves his head back up opening his eyes to find her chest still there. Right there. Troy feels Gabriella slowly pull away from him and shifts her body so that her chest is once again in front of his eyes. He gulps as she moves her hands up his body and rests on his shoulders _. Screw it._

He looks up at Gabriella before he moves his hands to rest them on her waist and then leans his face in her chest attaching his lips to the swell of her right breast. Gabriella moans slightly as she smirks and archers her chest closer to Troy. He raises his left hand to rest underneath her bra and slowly pushes her breast up to get a better access to the swell. Opening his mouth, he lets his tongue out to lick the swell of her breast and slowly insert it underneath the lace of her bra before moving his mouth between her two breasts, then kisses and licks her left breast.

Gabriella moves her body upwards so his mouth is over her red laced covered nipple. She rests her hands on the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair pulling his head even closer, if possible. Troy grunts. He lowers his mouth to the bottom of her bra running his lips along the lace, above her ribs. Gabriella moans before she lowers herself. Troy smirks as his mouth his now above her breasts and he runs his tongue along her chest, moving up and resting his lips on her collar bone.

She moves her head back so he can gain better access. He sucks on her collarbone before moving up to her neck. He kisses along her neck until he finds her pulse. Gabriella moans when he does and he starts to suck, nibble, lick, and kiss until he couldn't anymore.

He pulls away slowly and looks at Gabriella in her eyes, "Gabriella…"

"Shh," she whispers as she takes her left hand resting it on the side of his neck before she leans in to capture his lips with hers.

It started out slow. Lips moving together. But then Gabriella opens her mouth running her tongue on his lower lip. He smirks against her lips. _You've wanted this, Troy. With her. Let it out. Let it go. Give in completely to her._ Troy gladly opens his mouth letting her tongue in his mouth and the battle begins as she tastes each wall of his mouth before attaching her tongue with his. Rolling their tongues together as Gabriella arches her body into his and then running her hand down his chest, over his abs bringing her other hand down as well.

Troy releases his hands from her body to slide his unbutton shirt off of him, throwing it across the room before putting his hands on her naked thighs. Gabriella moans before pulling her mouth away from his when air was needed. It didn't last long though as she attaches her lips to his strong jawline. She rests her hands on his chest as her lips continue to move along his jawline.

Gabriella lowers her lips to his neck and opens her mouth to run her tongue along his skin. Troy moves his head to the side to give her better access to his neck. He squeezes her thighs bringing her body closer to his. She grunts at the feeling as her lips down to his collarbone, then slowly down his chest giving open-mouthed kisses along his naked skin.

She rests her hands on the side of him, on the chair, so she can balance herself as she lowers her lips over his chest and goes to his right nipple. Troy groans as he feels her running her tongue over his nipple before taking it in her mouth, sucking it before moving over his left nipple repeating the sucking on that nipple. She smirks when she feels Troy's muscle tremble underneath him as she lowers her mouth to trace her tongue on each of his pecs.

Troy shakes his head as he feels her going lower and lower until she reaches his waistband. He looks down at her to see her glance at him with a smirk on her face. He shakes his head again before pulling her up towards him to attach his lips to hers.

He moves his hands up along her skin, pausing at her panties before continuing his journey up. He then stops his hands on the back of her bra feeling for the clasp. He smirks against her lips as he uses his hands to undo the clasp. He pulls away from her so he can watch Gabriella bring his hands to her shoulder and slowly lower her bra off of her before throwing to the floor.

Troy looks her in the eyes before lowering his eyes to look at her perky breasts with hardened nipples. He rests both of his hands on her breasts and uses his thumbs stroking her nipples. Gabriella closes her eyes at the feelings as her body arches closer to his hands. He smiles at the feeling against his hands and the look on her face before he leans his face in wrapping his mouth around her right nipple. Gabriella moans loudly as he swirls his tongue around it.

"Oooo Mr. Bolton," she continues to moan.

Troy smirks at the sound. He uses his teeth nibbling her nipple feeling it harden against his mouth. Sucking. Swirling his tongue. Using his right hand stroking her left nipple before he unattaches his mouth from her right nipple and bringing it to her left one doing to same motion he did with the other one – swirling with his tongue, nibbling, sucking as hard as he can without hurting her.

"Oooo!" she moans louder than before as she lowers her head on his.

Troy's smirk grows. He moves his lips to the swell of her breast as his thumbs stroke her nipples. He then moves his lips up her chest resting them on her collarbone. Troy runs his fingers down her stomach causing goosebumps to grow on Gabriella's body.

"Mmm, Mr. Bolton."

Troy looks up at Gabriella moving his lips close to her ears whispering huskily, "Call me Troy."

He blows in her ear and nibbles her earlobe as she brings her hands to his chest running her pointer fingers up and down slowly, "Troy…"

Smirking as he comes up with an idea, "Wrap your arms around my neck."

Gabriella looks at him with confusion as he moves his hands to grip her thighs before capturing her lips with his own. She decides to go with it and move her arms to wrap around his neck as her eyes close while her lips move with his. _Better than I ever imagined._

Troy shifts their bodies. He moves his body forward so his legs are half-way off his chair. He holds onto her thighs as she tightens her grip around his neck before he slowly stands up from their chair not letting their lips separate. He then takes a few steps forward before placing her carefully down on his desk. Gabriella gets used to the cold surface against her naked skin that's only covered by her red laced panties.

Troy moves his hands up resting the on her waist before pushing himself in between her legs. He then glides his hands up, slowly, feeling every inch of her naked skin pausing at her breast giving them some attention before raising them to her neck. He pulls his head away from hers giving her a look over. Placing his right hand on her cheek stroking it with his thumb while his other hand strokes her neck on the spot where he sucked before.

"Beautiful," he whispers.

Gabriella opens her eyes giving him a hazy look. She sees his smoky blue gray eyes. _Damn sexy._ She moves her hands to his shoulder and slowly moves them down so she can feel his naked skin and muscles underneath her fingers. Resting them right above his waistband, she watches him before she moves her fingers to undo the belt that's holding his slacks together.

He can feel her removing his belt before moving her fingers to unzip his pants. Slowly, she moves his pants down his legs and he helps her by kicking them off along with his shoes. Troy can't hold himself back from bringing his head to the crook of her neck attaching his lips to her skin bringing a moan to come out of Gabriella's throat. He moves his left hand down to her waist giving it a slight squeeze as his lips continue their work on her skin.

Gabriella moves her fingers to the waistband of his boxer briefs and carefully inserts her hands. She can feel Troy's breath hitch against her skin. Smirking, she continues putting her hands in his boxer briefs lowering them until she reaches her destination. She can feel his hard length against her fingers and she pinches each part that she can feel. Troy groans against her neck.

"Gabriella…"

"Yes, sexy?"

"Don't stop…"

"Whatever you want, sexy."

She continues pinching each hard spot on him. Then, she reaches the tip giving it a little tickle with her pointer finger. Troy stops his lips and just rests his head on her shoulder. Pushing with her hands on his length, the boxer briefs lower themselves to his thighs. Gabriella giggles as he struggles to remove them without using his hands.

"Need help?"

She asks before stopping her motions on his length and moves her hands to his boxer briefs. He growls when she lets go of him.

"Down boy," she whispers in his ear, "this will only take a second."

Troy shakes his head on her shoulder as he starts pressing his lips to her shoulder and moving his body closer to hers. Once his boxer briefs are removed, he can feel his length feel the much-needed air and then hisses when he feels her hands return to their rightful spot on him. _No one but her can touch me._ Troy groans as he can feel her pumping him, slowly at first but then she picks up her speed and she's putting more pressure on him. Then she touches the tip of his length with two of her fingers giving it a slight tickle and the continues to pump.

Before he can hold it in, he releases himself all in her hands and Gabriella moans feeling it in her hands. She brings her hands up to her mouth. Troy pulls his head away to look at her. Opening her mouth, she places her fingers in it to suck the juices off of them. His eyes widen slightly watching her swallow down his releases. Something inside of him is already building back up.

"Damn, that's hot," he says as she finishes her other hand with a smirk on her lips, "you're hot."

"I am?"

"Yes, yes you are," he nods his head as he rests his hands on her waist pulling her to the edge of the desk putting himself even closer to her if it was possible, "and I think it's time that I show you just how hot you are and what I've been wanting to do to since the first day I ever met you."

"Now, Mr. Bolton, I don't think you are being very professional right now," she says as she puts her hands on his shoulders.

"I'll show you just how professional I can be."

Without another word, he captures her lips with his in a frenzy passionate kiss. He opens his mouth letting his tongue touch her bottom lip asking for entrance and she gladly gives it to him. Another battle between their tongues break out as his hands start to glide up and down her body to feel her silky skin under his hands.

When air is needed, he pulls away but attaches his lips to her jawline. He slides his tongue out and gives her wet kisses along her jawline up to her left ear giving it a lick on her earlobe and nibbling it before he moves his lips down to her neck continue with wet kisses. Gabriella moans as she can feel him find her sweet spot and he focuses on that spot nibbling it with his teeth and then licking it as it turns red.

Troy moves his lips downwards to lick each part of her collarbone, then moves his lips slowly down her chest until he reaches his favorite part: her breasts, her perky breast with hard nipples. He looks up at her content face as she looks down at him before closing her eyes when he places his lips on her left breast's nipple. _She tastes so damn good._ He grunts as she pushes forward so her breast is in his mouth and he bites down on her nipple.

"Ahh shit!"

He moves his hands up to meet with where is mouth his and uses his fingers massaging each of her breasts as his lips and teeth continue marking her breast as _his._ Gabriella's body starts to stir as he's being rougher with her than he was before but she's not complaining.

"Troy," she moans using her hand pushing his head closer to her chest, "oh dear god…"

Smirking, he moves his mouth to her other breast and repeats his motions with it giving it the same treatment as the other one. He grunts as he can feel his length harden again. After another minute with her breasts, he lowers his lips down her flat stomach and gives her belly button one swirl with his tongue before lowering his mouth.

Gabriella leans herself back on her elbows on the desk so she can give Troy a better access to the direction he's going. Troy nods his head against her skin appreciating the change of position. He kisses and licks until he reaches the waistband of her lacy panties. He looks up at her closed eyes before looking back at the lacy garment and moves his hands to meet his mouth. Slowly, he slides her panties down her legs and they fall to the ground.

He brings his face close to her heated center. He blows into the center. Gabriella sighs as she archers her center up towards Troy. He smirks as he slowly moves his mouth down onto her and kisses her heated center. Troy moves his hands placing them on her hips to steady her as he slowly opens his mouth and inserts his tongue inside.

"Ooooo," Gabriella moans and arches herself closer to him making him insert his tongue deeper inside of her.

Troy moves his hands to join his mouth in front of her. Using his right hand, he rubs her heated center gently before he inserts his pointer finger inside to join his tongue. Slowly, he starts pumping into her with his tongue and finger. Gabriella moans and her body starts to shake and tremble under him. He smirks against her heated center. Troy uses his other hand gliding it back up her body to feel her naked skin against his hand and rests it on her breast giving it a tight squeeze and stroking her nipples.

"Troy…oh my…"

He slowly takes his tongue out as he looks up at her with a smile, "Like that, baby?"

"Mmm," she nods her head as she grabs his head and pushes it back on her center.

"Oh, you want some more?"

"Damn it, Troy."

"Yes?"

Gabriella archers her heated center towards him. He laughs as he shakes his head at her. Bringing his hand back down to meet his other hand, Troy pushes more fingers into her as he uses his tongue licking it above her spot. Her whole body starts shaking against him. Troy moves his tongue higher and higher reaching it back to her breasts swirling each of her nipples as his fingers pump in and out of her hard and fast.

"Ahhh!"

"Come on, baby," he nibbles her nipples as he continues to pump, "come to me."

"I'm coming…damn…I'm coming!"

With one more pump and a couple more nibbles on her nipples, Gabriella releases herself all over Troy's hands – just like he did with her hands. She breathes in and out, heavily as she tries not to collapse on the desk. She stays on her elbows as she opens her eyes to find Troy looking up at her with his hands still in her. _He feels so right in me. And that's not even the part I want in me._ She sees him giving her a small smirk as he slowly removes his now wet hands.

Her heart is pounding as she sees him picking himself up so his face is close to hers. She's about to pick herself up so she's in a seated position but he stops her as he places his hands on her flat stomach. Looking at him confused as he wipes both of his hands on her.

"What are you…" she started to ask until she closed her eyes again when she feels his tongue on her stomach licking away the wetness off of her, "Oh shit."

"I've always wanted to wipe cum all over you and then lick it up," he says huskily as he looks up at her before he continues to clean her whole body with his tongue which also includes his fingers and her heated center, "Baby, you are so sexy."

Gabriella's breath hitches as she can feel him on her heated center again licking away all the reminisce from her coming before. Once he finishes, she opens her eyes and then pushes herself back up into a seated position bringing Troy up to her so she can capture his lips with hers. _I can't get enough of him._ She wraps her tired legs around his waist to pull him close to her feeling his once again hardened length against her.

Troy slowly pulls away from her but not letting their body separate, "Hmmm…aren't you tired?"

"I am," she nods her head as she lowers her hands to his back running her pointer finger up and down his spine, "but I can't stop. I don't want to stop."

He smiles as he gives her a peck on her cheek and then on her lips as he looks down giving her body one look over. _So beautiful. How did I deny it so long? I'll never know._ Troy places his pointer finger on her forehead and he glides it down, slowly, on her face going over her nose and runs it over her lips. He then slides it down her jawline, to her neck, to her collarbone, down her chest giving a small touch on her breast and continues following his finger down the rest of her body and then rests his whole hand on her thigh bring it closer around his waist.

"Gabriella?" he whispers.

"Yes?"

"Remember before when you told me 'I know you want me, Mr. Bolton,'" he whispers again as he brings her other thigh even closer around his waist as he slowly pulls her so she's hanging from the edge of his desk and she nods her head, "you were right. I do want you. I've always wanted you and right now, I'm going to take you."

"Take me, Troy," she nods her head as she rests her hands on his back around his torso, "take me right now because I need you."

"Tell me you want me."

"Troy…"

"Tell me," he whispers as his length inches closer and closer to her heated center, "Tell me."

Troy swoops his head down to the crook of Gabriella's neck and starts peppering kisses, and she moves her head to the side so he can gain access, "Ooo…Troy."

"Tell me," his length is against her heated center.

"I want you."

Troy continues to kiss her neck as he slowly enters his length in her heated center. _Honey, I'm home._ Gabriella moans as she shifts her body to get used to the feeling. As she gets used to the feeling, he goes deeper bringing their bodies as close together as possible. Feeling her hard nipples against his muscular chest and her feeling his abs against her flat stomach.

"Troy!"

"Oh baby, this is nothing."

Before she can say anything, he takes out his length and then slams it back in. She screams and moans very loudly. Good thing no one is left in the office. Troy moves his face so that he can take her lips with his own. He swallows her moan as his hands start to roam up her naked back. He continues bringing his length in and out, pumping as hard and fast as he can. Gabriella arches her heated center towards him as she crosses her feet together so that he can go as deep in her as possible.

Troy then moves his left hand down her body spending a few seconds on her breast before bringing it to her heated center and inserting his pointer finger and thumb into her. Gabriella moans into his mouth and he gladly swallows it before she pulls her mouth away from his and rests her head on his shoulder as her body shakes against him.

"Troy!"

"Gabriella!"

"Oh my God…"

"Baby!"

"Take me…take me!"

"I'm taking you…Oh baby, I'm taking you."

Troy brings his right hand down resting it on her left breast and uses his thumb to stroke her nipple as he rests his head on her shoulder giving it a few kisses. Turning his head to face her neck, pressing his mouth on her kissing over the spots he marked before as his body continues to move with hers.

"Come with me, baby."

"I'm coming."

"Gabriella!"

"Troy…Troy!"

His fingers continue to pump as his length does and within a few more seconds, both come down at the same time and release each other in one another feeling their connection and chemistry with one another. Troy's head collapses on her shoulder as her legs collapse down and no longer have the ability to hold themselves up around his waist.

Troy slowly removes his fingers from her insides but keeps his length inside. Too tired to remove himself from her and at the moment doesn't want to. _I feel like I'm home. Never denying myself from her again. I can't. Not after this._ He pulls his head off her shoulder and looks at Gabriella who also picks her head up to look at him.

"Hi," she whispers.

"Hi," he smiles as he gives her a peck on her lips.

"That was…"

"I know," he nods his head and kisses her forehead before he slowly removes himself from her.

Both of their bodies hitch at the loss of touch of each other. They both look at each other with hazy eyes before connecting their lips again in a slow gentle moving kiss. Troy rests his hands on her waist as they continue their slow kiss before Gabriella pulls back.

Troy gives her a small smile, "Would you like to lie down on the couch?"

"Will you join me?" she rests her hands on his chest.

"Of course," he pecks her lips with a smile on his face before he picks her up and brings her over to the couch that sits against wall away from his desk.

He lies her down on the couch before he grabs a pillow to place under her head and then reaches for a blanket. He lies down next to her and they shift so that she's lying on top of him with her head resting on his chest as her arm rests on his torso and his on her torso. Troy grabs the blanket and throws it over them before they get comfortable. He looks down at Gabriella kissing her forehead before closing his eyes. Before Gabriella closes her eyes, she pecks his chest.

* * *

[Troy's POV]

I sit in my office chair with all my clothes back on as I watch Gabriella putting her clothes back on. I smile as I remember what happened an hour ago. While she puts her clothes back on, she smiles at me each time she puts a new garment on reminding me of how I took them off…well she took most of them off herself.

My mind is full of images of what happened on my chair and then on my desk. I'm definitely up to doing that all over again. Who knew doing it the way we did would be like that. I wonder if she would be up doing it again. Eh…we'll see. Oh, she's looking at me.

"Troy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to head home now," she says looking at me with a smile and then walks over to me bending over to place her lips on mine for a gentle kiss before pulling back, "Bye, Mr. Bolton."

"Bye, Ms. Montez," I smile as she pulls back and turns around heading towards my door but once she touches the doorknob, I call out to her, "Hey…Gabriella."

The beautiful goddess turns around, "Yes?"

"Don't you think it's time for me to start calling you Mrs. Bolton?" I smirk.

"Now…what's the fun in that?" She gives me a wink before she opens the door, "I'll see you at home, Troy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

I smile at her as she walks out of my office and closes the door behind her. I turn my chair around to look out the window to see my view of the city of Albuquerque where I have grown up and lived my whole life.

I am not a health professor. I didn't cheat on my girlfriend. Gabriella didn't cheat on her husband with a massage therapist as I am her husband & was the massage therapist. And I am the CEO of Bolton Inc. but Gabriella is not my secretary.

Confused? I'm sure you are. I met Gabriella Montez in high school when she was a freshman and I was a senior. We ran into each other, literally, and it was the best day of my life because from the moment we met – I knew that she was the one. The one I was going to spend the rest of my life with.

And when I was 25 years old and she was 21 years old, we got married. Young? Yes, but we knew it was right. Then – one day I came home from a long day of work to find my wife dressed as a maid. A maid. I was confused right then and there. Until she pretended that we weren't married and she was our maid. Roleplaying. Never knew she was into that but I learned a lot about her one we got married and it made me love her that much more.

So that's what we do. We roleplay. Sometimes I play a teacher and her a student. That has to be one of the naughtiest ones we do. Sometimes we pretend that we cheat on each other – which is something neither of us would ever do to one another. And when my family opens a new hotel, we go and test out the rooms or even the hot tub where we pretend we don't know each other.

To me, roleplaying has made our marriage stronger. We don't always roleplay but when we do, we go all the way including thinking things that we normally wouldn't.

I love my wife. And she loves me.

I stand up from the office chair and walk over to the window looking down to the parking lot to see her walking out of the building towards her car in the "Wife of CEO" parking spot. As she opens the driver's door, she looks up at the window and smiles sending me a wave and I happily wave back. She gets into the car, backing away, and heading to our home.

I turn around and walk to my desk, opening the drawer to grab my keys. Time to go home. Home. I walk towards the door, opening it and walk out but turn to look at the office chair and desk with a smile on my face before I turn around closing the door behind me.

I wonder what the next roleplay will be.

 **Surprise! Ok…so I have a confession, I lied. I said earlier that these stories were not connected to one another but really – they are. I have always planned the ending to be what the ending is. I hope you're not mad or upset! I wanted you all to enjoy each story as their own and not focus on knowing the fact they aren't really cheating on one another.**

 **Anyways – this is definitely my longest one-shot of all FIVE and I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think of this one-shot. First, as a solo story and then as a complete story as a whole. What did you think of Gabriella as a secretary? What did you think of Troy as a CEO? THEN, what did you think of the ending (with the whole roleplay thing)? Did you ever see that coming?**

 **I have to say there were a few breadcrumbs along the way – at least, I think I thought I left breadcrumbs. They may have not been out of the open breadcrumbs but they were there.**

 **Like in the first one where Gabriella says "but it's a good thing that I'm not always going to be your student…" Because, she wasn't truly his student but no one me knew that…lol…Not sure about the 2** **nd** **one – maybe the fact there isn't anyone going to be home for the weekend since well, they are at their own home and no one lives there? With "The Hot Tub," I don't think there was a breadcrumb but I could be wrong. BUT there was definitely a breadcrumb when it came to "The Massage Therapist" – at the end of the story, you will notice the text that she received from her husband has a winky face it meaning that he knows that she had a great night because HE was the one she slept with, not a different man like I had everyone believe.**

 **Again, the breadcrumbs aren't ones that were easy to be seen because again as the writer – I knew where they were and didn't want to make it too obvious for you as the reader.**

 **So please leave a review with your honest opinions. Also, I would LOVE to know which one-shot was your favorite and did you enjoy this group of one-shots?**

 **Another question that I have is – would you like a bonus one-shot where we see where Troy & Gabriella begins their roleplaying with Gabriella as a maid surprising Troy? If you do, please let me know if you would like it and I will think about it. It'll depend on how many reviews I receive and if I can come up with the one-shot. It may not be as long as the ones in this group but that could be changed. **

**Please a review with your thoughts about this one-shot, the group of one-shots, the possibility about a bonus one, and your overall opinion.**

 **This could very well possibly be my last thing I write on Fanfiction, unless I do in fact write the bonus one-shot or come up with another group of one-shots with this kind of writing. But if I don't – I would like to thank all my readers & reviewers for supporting me in my writing especially my Fanfiction writing and I will let you all know if I have anything in the works for you to possibly support in reality and not virtually : ) **

**Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


End file.
